A New World
by NotInsanejustcrazy
Summary: Xehanort victorious! The old master has created a World where the Keyblade War never came about. A World where Hollow Bastion gathers darkness. Aqua a master fights for light with the hated Keyblade. Sora wishes for a normal life, that will never come. Riku fights a war and loses himself. Will these scattered individuals succeed or is darkness eternal in this New World?(AU) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Begaining

A New World

**Note: This is a darker fanfiction. **

**Keyblade wielders are hated in the land of Hollow Bastion. What will happen when Sora lives in the land that hates his blade?**

Chapter 1: The Begaining

Years ago in the age of Fairy Tales, the people of the World looked up to the sky to the Heart Shaped Moon and saw Kingdom Hearts. The ancient X-Blade protected Kingdom Hearts.

A great and powerful craftsman his name lost in the sands of time, sought to create the X-Blade created the first of the Keyblades we know today. The first wielders, hearts blackened by the darkness within pillaged and destroyed. Those hurt by the crimes of the Keyblade took up the same blade to protect the innocent. War spread about the world, as they each sought to end the war, through sacrifice and bring about the End. At the destined place, the guardians of light arrived to find the dark servents bowing. For the X-Blade had revealed itself, a master wise and brilliant, the X-Blade Master stopped a devastating war and tried lead the World into a prosperous future believing Darkness and Light to exist equal balence. However, the Kingdoms of the World used the Masters of the Keyblade as weapons of war more than tools to build. One such Kingdom, the dark land of Hollow Bastion gained control of the sacred place and used it to command those loyal to the Keyblade. With the power of the Keyblade, the World fell to to a dark succession of Kings each more powerful than the last. Until one day a young King stopped the bloodshed, Ansem by name, he brought peace with the few remaining Kingdoms, most powerful among these dissident realms, the Kingdom of Disney.

On the tenth anniversery of his rule, a Keyblade wielder killed Ansem, in retaliation an invasion of the Land of Departure occured, and darkness shrouded the World. Keybladers exiled for crimes they did not commit, others stayed and fought for right, among them Aqua and her young friend Ventus who stay and fight to restore light to the city of Radiant Garden, and the World at large.

Sora awoke, his first full week in Twilight Town, and in this empire had begun. He walked downstairs to eat breakfast; he grabbed his backpack and brought it out by the door. Sora's mother spoke, "You're not going to school today, it's Remembrance Day, turn on the news."

Sora reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

"-and in other news Zack lost the match against Hercules making Hercules the longest running gladiator ever! In other news, the Struggle Tournament starts in two days apply for pre-lims now! I can't wait to see one of you take on Setzer in the finals! This is Yuffie with the Sports report."

The other reporter a man with red hair spoke "Greetings Twilight Town today is Remembrance Day, this day 10 years ago our leader, the great King Ansem was murdered by a Keyblade wielder. Prime Minister Braig has this to say on this solemn day."

A man wearing an eye-patch appeared on screen behind him stood the towering capital of Hollow Bastion, "Today, one decade ago a Keyblade wielded attacked us; he took my eye and killed our master! We trusted them, and they betrayed us! We can never forget what happened." The cheers of a crowd could be heard before Braig said, "Long live Hollow Bastion!"

Braig turned and walked inside where his master waited, "I trust the words worked, Braig."

Braig turned to see his master standing by a dark corner in his Black Coat, "Yes sir. They worked well. The people seem to despise Keybladers more than ever now."

"Good that will work well for the plan, tell Even to speed up the initiative, I will be with the prisoner."

"Yes, Master"

Back on the television the man with red hair returned and said "Let us all now pause for a moment of silence in the name of King Ansem - thank you, this is Lea reporting." Another man with blue hair appeared and began to talk about the weather.

Sora turned off the TV and brought his backpack upstairs. He went to his dresser, reached in and pulled out a photo, on the photo stood three people with a shore behind them. With a weak smile Sora said "Riku, Kairi what would you think of me, of this... For a second, Sora allowed himself to be true as he summoned the Keyblade... Only for a second. _"This is what brings light to the darkness as that man once said..."_

Back at Destiny Islands, one of the few truly independent lands left Riku trained. Using rudimentary magic and sword fighting Riku prepared himself for the day coming up when he would have to fight for the freedom to use the Keyblade.

Far away in Hollow Bastion's (H.B.) capital of Radiant Garden, Aqua ran through the streets wearing a Black Coat, next to her was the wounded form of Ventus struggling to keep pace with the women. Behind them other men and women in Black Coats were chasing after the duo one pointed and yelled "Xemnas wants them alive!" With an unfathomable, use of magic, Aqua teleported the duo to a far-off land where one of their few friends resides.

Sora went downstairs again and out the door to meet with his new friends: Hayner, Pence and Olette. Walking outside Sora ventured through the tram plaza where he saw the unthinkable... The old candy shop in the middle had a new sign in front of it _"Coming soon: Twilight Town Armory"_ Sora stood there for a minute dumbstruck. Before he heard the mocking tone of Siefer, "Hey Loser, learning to read? HA HA-oh" Seifer had read the sign and he stood there dumbstruck before he said, "I guess Hollow Bastion wants to interfere in Twilight Town... Like we're going to let that happen, do me a favor be lookout." Seifer pulled out a small can of spray paint and drew a K followed by a sideways F, the symbol of the Keyblade Friends, resistance fighters undermining the empire of H.B. Seifer walked back before silently saying "Don't tell anyone. Ever." Seifer then handed the spray can over to Sora and walked away in the direction of the station. _"An alibi... I need one too, especially with this." _Sora wiped off his fingerprints and tossed the can into the garbage before walking off to meet with his friends.

"You know this just sucks!" Hanyer's voice could be heard a long way away.

Sora walked into the usual spot and asked, "What is?"

"You know the fact that we have to wait two more days to struggle! Sora did you sign up?"

Sora nodded as Pence spoke up "Hayner if you say 'You know' one more time I'll have to start calling you Rai!"

They all laughed, Sora feeling safe, forgetting about the crime he kind-of committed.

That was until the Hollow Bastion Enforcer of the area, walked in carrying a long sword that also seemed like a gun... he said, "Citizens, have any of you witnessed a crime recently?"

Hayner answered "No, why what happened?"

"The sign promoting the new armory has been vandalized by the hooligans known as the Keyblade friends. If you see anything suspicious or know a wanted Keyblade wielder or a Keyblade Friend please inform us, there is a big reword..." the enforcer let his voice trail off into the distance as he walked away.

Aqua appeared near a fortress of a friend pulling down her hood as she looked around. This is one of the few places Hollow Bastion would not dare go to. It was already night. Aqua helped Ven limp down the stairs to meet with their friend when he appeared behind them. "Well little bluebird! What brings you to the Under-World? Reconsider my offer for Herc the Jerk?"

Aqua spoke "No Hades. I need help though. Ven is hurt and we need new identities, the last two were compromised. We will have to stay away from Radiant Garden for a while."

Giving Ven a potion Hades said,"Okay blue, I got these two hot off the presses, but tell me one thing first! Did you see them?"

"No, Pain and Panic are still missing as are Terra and the Master." Looking at the identities Aqua asked "Twilight Town? What could we do there?"

"Well the kiddo could go to school and you, well what do you know about history?"

**What do you think, is it too dark?**

**(Note: I am writing some 'bad-guys' as siding with the good but only for their own purposes...)**

**Oh and KH and its related settings and characters are owned by Disney and Square Enix**


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Plans

Chapter 2: Midnight Plans

**Chapter 2 yay! This one is more about the world itself than the characters. Also I already have a review, a fav. and a follow! Thank you to 19-13-9-12-5, Aqua Storm XIV and TheSadisticRedWarrior. Thank you.**

The tall castle of Hollow Bastion stood over Radiant Garden as both a watchful guardian and a dark master. People below walked hurriedly in the night, not for fear of criminals but for fear of the Enforcers, or worse the Black Coats. Down near a group of shops a man walked, smelling the recently cooked bread and feeling the snowfall on his head. The man walked forward into the main plaza, with no fear as he passed a Black Coat running around. The man out of the faintness of his ear heard an order called out, "Find them! Find them now!" The man kept walking to the gates, which opened sensing the man's approach. The man walked up the stairs, his expensive shoes clicking against the stairs and nearly slipping on melted snow. One of the guards, carrying a lance walked forward saw the man's face and did a small bow saying, "Sir, the Prime Minister is waiting."

The man returned the bow and said, "Good, tell him, Prince Eric has arrived." the guard ran into the castle and kept running to find Braig. The man walked in at a modest pace to meet the Prime Minister for the meeting.

Braig sat at a round table in a room so dark even their faces were not visible the only light coming from a skylight revealing a full moon above. To his left sat Sir Cloud, head of the enforcers, to Braig's right the Sultan of Agrabah and head of the Eastern desert, on his shoulder sat a red parrot noticing everything but reporting nothing. Next to Cloud sat Prince Phillip, the self-styled, "Lord of the North" with an empty chair beside him. To the other side of the Sultan sat The Queen of the Enchanted Forest and most recently much of the Western Lands. From the darkness, Prince Eric the appointed head of the ocean realm and the southern beaches walked forward ready to give his report.

Braig as the one in charge began to speak, "Good, looks like the gang's all here. So for those of you who don't know me, I'm Braig, hi nice to meet you. As if! We all know why we're here. Same issue from last week, Eric would you care to elaborate as to the Atlantica situation?"

"Yes sir, the sea-people of the ocean are still resisting our 'peaceful expansion'" that last term gained laughter from all parties assembled, "The witch Ursula who originally supported our cause, has recently betrayed us after the injury of one of her pet, umm, sea-snakes at my hand."

The Queen shouted, "They're called Eels, you fool."

"Yes, thank you 'Queen', well we noticed something odd during the fighting, upon investigation we found new supplies being dropped in from a new submersible vehicle that not even our scientists thought possible. With these new supplies, the 'expansion' may last months or even years longer. I beg of you Prime Minister and Sir Cloud send me a detachment of soldiers so that I may rule this new land."

Braig said with an evil smirk on his face, "So that _I_ may rule this new land, Eric. We wouldn't want your father to be disappointed with a slip of the tongue would we?"

Eric could not respond his face turned white with fear at the mention of his father. Everybody else just stared trying to pierce the silence with his or her gaze. Braig then broke the visible tension by saying, "Well then, moving on, Phillip, how is the hunt going?"

"Well, sir, we have breached Maleficent's castle but no sign of her or the Keyblade Wielders sorry sir. Our forces are moving out to search the nearby areas."

Unbeknownst to all present a raven watched the meeting intently learning much of the plans of these dark rulers of Hollow Bastion. When the meeting concluded the raven flew up and away from this dark land, riding high on jet stream currents below the raven people appeared as small as ants, the raven could smell some freshly baked bread, so tempting, but the raven pressed on to meet its mistress, Maleficent.

When dawn broke, the raven descended down, far away from the nearest town to the small makeshift camp in the middle of a forest where Maleficent was resting. The raven sat on a branch and waited.

Aladdin ran. Through the desert, he ran to a point long past exhaustion, the only benefit being was that this took place in the dead of night. Despite his weariness he kept running, his canteen long sense empty with the nearest oasis hours away. In his pouch held (what he was told was) the most valuable treasure in all the land, a lamp that an old man told him to find. After long hours of running Aladdin collapsed into the sand, only fifty minutes away from the city, delirious from exhaustion Aladdin pulled out the lamp and inadvertently rubbed it. "HELLO!" a voice cried out from inside the lamp.

Riku gripped the controls of the _Way to Dawn_ a ship so miraculous it could swim under water. He had just dropped off his supplies and was about to return to the surface when the _Way to Dawn_ was struck by a missile, alarms rang as Riku struggled to return to the surface. The submarine sank deeper and deeper into the ocean, closer to the battle lines between King Trident's forces and the scuba gear of Eric's imperial forces.

Kairi waited by the shore, looking out at the sea, worried sick, _"Why did I let him go, this war isn't worth it. Riku, Riku where are you?"_ She occupied her time by writing a letter, to Sora,

_Dear Sora,_

_How are you?_

_ Must be nice in Twilight Town, a place where the Ice cream is always available. Riku has occupied himself with swimming while I'm working on my studies. My Mom got a temporary job at the Destiny Island's Embassy; I might be able to visit you soon. I hope this letter finds you well._

_With much Love, Kairi_

**End of chapter 2! What do you think so far? Also which side do you think Maleficent is on?**

**Stay tuned until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day with Old Problems

Chapter 3: A new day with old problems

**Yay two more reviews! Also I would like to thank Starlol9 for the fav.**

**Sorry for taking so long, I have had a very busy week.**

**Guest/tsukunexmoka: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm glad you like the concept**

**XBlade-025: I'm glad you like the AU concept. Good guess on Maleficient, the truth will be revealed soon enough. Also on nobodies I will alude to them (as you will see in this chapter) but I don't think I can fit them in yet.**

Aqua walked into The Twilight Academy (The T. A.) wearing simple clothing instead of her usual Keyblade Master garments or the stolen Black Coat. Instead, she had a black wig on and a new name, Xion the substitute teacher for history. Ventus, or Roxas as he's now called walked a few paces behind her, acting as if he's a new student not an undercover Keyblade apprentice. _"Why do I feel like we're not alone... it's as if another one of us is here..." _ Aqua began looking around trying to find the source of the other Keyblade, wherever he or she is. Alas, the Keyblade kept itself hidden in a swarm of students as Aqua walked past the crowd, past the red brick hallways, into the orange brick room that will now be her classroom.

Ventus walked alone, hopeful that he could make friends but his status as the 'much younger brother of Xion the new teacher' might be something that hinders him. _"Like anyone would believe I'm Aqua's brother..."_

Hanyer, Pence, Olette and Sora walked into The T. A. laughing and joking as they all walked into science class, today was just a regular day, and tomorrow they would compete for the winter Struggle tournament. That was the plan and nothing could stop it...

_The Way to Dawn_ sank, into the depths of Atlantica, air started to run thin as Riku decided on a plan of action. _"The ship... is totaled no way back up. I could swim but I doubt I could rise fast enough... If only I brought a portable air tank like the soldiers... Like the soldiers!"_ Riku summoned a gust of wind, isolating and forcing the Carbon Dioxide away from the precious Oxygen and moving it at the front window, which soon began to crack. Riku took in some deep breaths and forced the window open causing a flood of water to enter the submersible as Riku swam fast, struggling to abandon the ship and not abandon all hope. He swam out and out, into the ranks of Eric's forces.

Maleficent, awoke. She looked up at the sky and saw her pet, the raven. The raven flew down and reached out to its Mistresses mind communicating in a series of complex images and vague smells and thoughts the meeting of the ruler's of most of the world. _"So they wish to hunt me, perhaps I should give them something to be afraid of." _Maleficent smiled and sent up a green flare, a signal to the armies to join for the assault on Hollow Bastion.

Aladdin rested at home, thanks to the work of his new friend, the Genie of the lamp, one wish was all it took to get home and water. Now he had two left, what could he wish for, what should he wish for... _"Jasmine, I have to save Jasmine and Apu too. But, the man, he wants the lamp and-and he saved me from prison. I'll go to the man and see what I can do."_

Ienzo hated the cold; it dulled his senses and his ability to cast illusions. However, orders were orders and even Ienzo could not compete with Braig or worse the mysterious Xemnas. So, Ienzo walked down the many steps of the castle to Even's dark lab, each step colder and colder, the walls slowly coated with ice each step down the staircase, down to the lab where Even worked in the chilling cold. Ienzo walked down and down until he reached the door to the lab, a single hot light kept the door from freezing over and allowed a moment's respite before entering the lab itself.

Even was walking around the lab doing inventory of supplies and test subjects until he saw Ienzo staring intently at a glass tank with water inside. "Don't look so close, the last one nearly took an eye out. Then it grew legs and ran for the hills taking down half a dozen Black Coats in the process." Ienzo stepped back only to see a fish with dozens of rows of teeth smash its head against the glass, creating a small crack. "Thanks Even."

"Simple warning, Ienzo. Now what are you doing in my lab?"

"Braig sent me here, to check on your progress. Can you turn up the heat it is chillingly cold here."

"Well you came here only in a lab coat of your own volition perhaps a parka would help sometime; anyways the cold helps my experiments..." Ienzo rolled his eyes and continued into the lab with Even leading the way.

Time for school to let out, Sora walked out with his friends joking about the day, talking about the new history teacher and on their way to get ice cream. A bump in the shoulder as that new kid, Roxas accidently hit him. A surge of energy passed between them as each became aware of the other's secret. They turned and locked eyes an unspoken bond between them, an unspoken vow now made, each stood staring at the other looking to see who would blink first. "Sora, Sora... you there? Sora?"

"What?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, he umm just looks familiar. It's nothing; let's go get some ice cream."

Ventus turned and walked away with a newfound hope and a newfound fear. One of the kid's Seifer met up with him. "Hey, uh Roxas is it? We were going to hang out in the sandlot want to come?"

"Sure, let me just talk with my um sister first."

"Cool, we'll be waiting."

Ventus walked into Aqua's office where she was grading papers. She looked up and smiled at her 'brother' he smiled back. "How was your day?"

"Good, how was yours, Aq- I mean Xion?"

"Good, Roxas. Going to hang out with friends?"

"Yes. I'll see you at home."

"Be careful."

"Always."

Ventus turned and walked until a photo caught his eye it held four teens in front of a gate, the brown haired boy in the middle. He picked it up and asked, "Who's this?"

"The brown haired one is uh Sora, I think why?"

"I think he's one of us."

Aqua froze at that thought, a regular student who holds a keyblade... _"What to do?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Resolve

**Hello, this is chapter 4! I am wondering whether you would like me to continue updating on Saturday and Sunday or switch to a Wednesday, Saturday update (if I can it all depends on Homework). Let me know what you would prefer.**

**X-blade025: I was originally going to use Larxene but then I thought about how Xion and Roxas were always together. Riku is waging his own war with H.B. he was in the Sub mentioned in the meeting for chapter 2. Maleficent will continue to be an enigma for chapters to come...**

**Luckenhaft: That would be an interesting chain of event, right now Sora isn't planning anything though. Also remember that Seifer damaged the sign with the "Keyblade friends" logo in chapter 1.**

**BelieverofManyThings: I'm glad you like this story, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Without furthor delay, please read chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Resolve

Ventus walked forward through twilight town into the sand lot, where Seifer and the 'disciplinary committee' waited.

"Hello Roxas, how are you? Vivi, Fuu, Rai, cover the exits..."

Each nodded and stood watch at the exits each blocked the exits and allowed Seifer and 'Roxas' their room. Ventus took a deep breath readying himself to fight all four of them if necessary.

Seifer handed Ventus a struggle bat and pulled out his own. "In order to join us, you need to prove yourself good with a bat... Now fight, loser."

Ventus put the bat in his right hand, facing backwards and ran at his opponent. _"How long ago has it been when Terra and I did this? Those were much better days... So much better..."_

_Ventus ran at Terra blade swinging, Terra knocked him down but Ven would just come back swinging... This happened a lot, every day, twice a day. At the end, Aqua would join them and they would all laugh about the day, and they would laugh not knowing the sorrow of the years ahead._

_Back then, they did not care, back then they were happy, they were free. That was before the dark times, before the assassination. _

_One day after Ventus had fallen half a dozen times; Terra knelt down on one knee and handed his wooden Keyblade over, "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the making, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be." _

_Even though Ventus could not hold onto that wooden Keyblade forever that simple act made him feel so much better and inspired him to continue on and come back swinging._

This time Ventus would not fall flat instead he knocked Seifer down and down and down. Siefer jumped up and tried to hit Ventus from above but to no avail. Getting desperate, Seifer launched a lunge that hit Ventus on the elbow, the only blow that could hit the blond boy. Ventus, barely hurt jumped backwards and created a flurry of combos that unnerved and sent Seifer falling flat on his face. After that, Seifer finally surrendered his broken and bloody nose giving it all away that he had lost, that the outsider had bested him. Panting, "Well- well done- have you ever struggled before?"

"No, I used to fight as a kid, before the dark times..."

"Well Roxas, I'll have Fuu sign you up. Well done Roxas, welcome to the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. I think you might have a chance at winning the Struggle, unless you go head to head with me first... Next time I won't hold back as much Rox. Next time."

Riku met up with one of the nearest soldiers, Riku's lungs gasping for air; the soldier looked on at the approaching boy and readied the weapon held in the soldier's hands. Riku summoned his Keyblade and slashed the tube from one of his air tanks. Riku grabbed the tube and placed it in his mouth, sucking in the precious air, sucking in a new chance at life, sucking in hope. Riku grabbed the soldier's weapon, a harpoon gun and pulled the tank off ascending rapidly with newfound hope, with newfound courage and he rose and rose, closer to light closer to the surface, closer and closer to freedom. Below the soldier fell and tried to rise before a crab launched an attack, the soldier swung the crab off before swimming up again, ready to get another tank, ready to return again to the depths of the ocean...

Riku reached the surface to find a battleship waiting, waiting at the bow a man stood watch for intruders; Riku launched a Blizzard spell and froze his lips, but not his hands. The ship fired on Riku, heavy rounds that exploded on contact with the water sending water flashing up in all directions but still Riku swam, swam the long stretch to freedom, to Kairi.

Agrabah the shining jewel of the desert, one of the few places with water, in the day the gaurds are on the prowl through the Bazaar looking for thieves, so Aladdin treaded carefully, through the city to a back alley cloaked in darkness, half-buried in sand, where a clandestine meeting was to be held. Above a red bird flew over circling down until his master was in sight.

Jafar stepped out of the shadows, behind the street rat, and said, "Good, you brought the lamp. Now hand it over and you will get your precious little monkey back..."

Abu stepped out with a chain on his leg connected to Jafar's staff. Despite all his struggling, Abu could not free himself from the Vizier. Aladdin seeing his friend's plight tossed the lamp over, giving up his genie and the two wishes that remained, and received his friend in return, open arms as they gave each other a big hug for the reunion.

Jafar walked away smiling, Iago flew down and rested on his shoulder and together they planned for what to do with three wishes as Iago stated what the leaders of Hollow Bastion were planning.

Sora sat on the ledge of the clock tower, eating his ice cream, looking out at the sun setting over the horizon. Looking out at the whole of Twilight Town, he could not help but marvel at the vastness of the place.

Pence broke the silence "They say that Twilight Town was founded by a man during the days of the Keyblade wielders pillaging the world, he made this city to bridge the gap between the light and the dark of people's hearts, to be the Twilight in between. At least that's what they say."

Olette spoke, "I think it's because of the beauty of the sun setting here over the horizon..."

Hayner changed the subject, "The Struggle is tomorrow Sora. Do you have a bat?"

"No."

"Good because we got you this."

Hayner pulled out a bat with a black handle and blue foam around the bat; on the foam, the three friends had signed their names.

"Wow, thanks guys."

"No problem, it did cost us some beach munny but it's worth it for a friend."

Hours later Sora returned home, bat in hand, as he ascended the staircase to his room, he found on his bed a letter, from Kairi.

"_Dear Sora"_


	5. Chapter 5: The Winter Struggle Prelims

Chapter 5: The Winter Struggle Prelims

**Luckenhaft/LittleKing9512: I will say that Terra and Eraqus are alive. Where they are or how they are doing... I won't go into (sorry, but those are fairly large spoilers) As for Shibuya, honestly I completely forgot about it and I kindof feel bad because I liked their inclusion in 3D. I have an idea for a chapter a little later on that I can work them into. Thanks for the review.**

**Also thanks to BelieverofManyThings for following this story.**

**Consider this an extra chapter for this week. Enjoy!**

It was time; the population of Twilight Town crammed themselves into the sand lot where a stage had been hastily assembled for the Struggle Tournament. The contestants stood on the stage, each eyeing up the competition, and each hoping to face Setzer and win the whole Struggle. Aside a popular band assembled to play music during the Struggle. Sora stood, facing the board seeing his first opponent, a man named Isa, the weatherman for the news. Hayner would face off against Rai, Olette against Fuu, and Pence against Seifer. On the other side of the board, the new kid, Roxas would face Lea; Xion would face Yuffie; Leon (the enforcer) would be against Zack (visiting from Thebes) and most unlikely Vivi against the Struggle promoter.

Sora v. Isa

Sora ran for the outskirts of the field, Isa walked in a calm manner, with a plan. Sora eventually ran himself into a corner; he turned to see Isa behind him, with a smile on his face, launching a calculated lunge at the boy. Sora lifted his bat, blocking the attack. Isa staggered back, before launching a right sideswipe at Sora. Sora looked on at the man, time seeming to slow before making his move. Isa landed on the floor roughly, orbs scattered about, his left knee throbbing in pain. Sora collected a fistful of orbs, enough to ensure an advantage. Sora proceeded to run around until time ran out.

A girl walked into the sandlot from the alley as Sora won, she wore a hood for both disguise and protection from the winter cold.

Sora walked out to his friends all of them smiling and cheering, knowing they were one-step closer to winning. Sora sat on the bench, drinking water and resting, while watching his friends compete, Hayner quickly defeated Rai using the handle of Hayner's bat to hit Rai's fighting hand while a slight kick to the shin knocked Rai down completely. Fuu, and Olette got into a brawl that made the other battles look like picnics, the shifting forms blurred as they fought until one pushed the other down at the last possible moment, gathering orbs from her opponent. Fuu smiled and turned to the cheering committee as Olette got up, to her consoling friends. Pence stepped up to the plate ready to redeem his friends. However, he failed, Seifer using a combination of various moves quickly dispatched the novice experience of Pence, leaving Pence to return bruised, clutching his arm in pain and worst of all ashamed of his performance even though his friends would not let him see it that way. "Don't feel bad, Seifer is just more experienced."

"Two of us made it; we still have a good shot."

"I'll be sure to beat Seifer when I fight him."

"Thanks guys."

The girl stood at the side, near the band. The lead 'sitar-ist' tried to get her to play a song with them once or twice (despite a blond girl's vocal objections) but she shook her head instead she stared at Sora, wondering how to approach him.

Ventus stood with his 'sister' waiting for their side of the bracket to start. They both kept an eye on the enforcer as he left to do one last patrol before his match. Ventus stood oppisite Lea about to start the match when the enforcer returned, running. "Stop the match!"

He led all the congregated people into the alley where every wall, every free space held bright red graffiti of a "K" and a sideways "F" only the F was made from the words "Freedom" written horizontally and "Key" in the vertical spaces. Most people held a small grin on their faces that would instantly change to a shocked face if anybody looked at them. Ventus, Aqua and Sora struggled to keep from cheering. Leon walked through the crowd searching everybody for a spray can or any evidence of paint on him or her or his or her clothing. Leon stopped at the girl and made her take off her hood to see if paint resided beneath. Her red hair flowed out, and only one person recognized her immediately, "Kairi."

Leon, didn't find out who the vandal was, and soon enough the crowd congregated back into the sandlot to watch the next match.

'Roxas' v. Lea

"Hello, Roxas is it? I'm Lea of Twilight Town news, and after this you're going to get an interview by the man who beat you. Got it memorized?"

"I got it memorized, but I'll say I wiped the floor with you. Got that memorized?"

"Ha, ha oh boy! This is going to be good! I'd wish you luck Roxas, but I'm saving it all for me!"

The crowd's opinion split between, Hayner and most of the adults supporting Lea, but the staff of T. A. supported 'Roxas' along with the Disciplinary Committee being ardently Pro-'Roxas'.

'Roxas' opened up the round with a swift attack following with a series of combos trying to unnerve the older man. Lea guarded before trying to launch a counter-attack. 'Roxas' didn't give any ground, nor did Lea. They clashed in close proximity until a stray blow, knocking him aside and having his bat slide away, hit Lea's wrist. 'Roxas' and Lea ran to the bat, 'Roxas' got there first and grabbed the second bat, moving into a more traditional two blade stance, 'Roxas' knocked a few dozen orbs out of Lea before the buzzer rang.

True to his word, Lea held an interview of 'Roxas', the champion. 'Roxas' for his part stayed calm, stating, "Lea was a good opponent, but at the end I got lucky with him dropping his guard and bat."

'Xion' v. Yuffie

Yuffie received little support, even Lea (who harbored a growing respect for Roxas) supported 'Xion' Hayner's group stayed neutral simply watching and enjoying the proceedings.

'Xion's' attack style too many people looked graceful as if it were written as a ballet. Yuffie, out of her usual element, tried to use her usual ninja abilities but with the club's short reach; the experienced 'Xion' quickly dispatched her and moved onto the next round.

Sora sat on the bench with Kairi as Leon and Zach took their places. "I got your letter, I miss you... It's pretty nice here, the power's usually on and- and there's ice cream all the time, we got this great spot too its beautiful, you should see it..."

"Sora, I'm not here for that. I'm not really here to see you either. I came to ask you to come home, with me. Riku needs you, I need you." She whispered in his ear, "He feels betrayed that you left, and it looks like he's going to get himself killed because of it." pulling back, "We need you Sora, you were always the glue that kept us together and we need you now more than ever."

"I can't Kairi. I wish I could, I really do, but I can't... I wish you could see this my way."

"I see things plenty clearly Sora. Let's just watch the game..." Kairi turned visibly angry to see Zack standing over Leon, bat in hand.

Hayner came over to save Sora, realizing his new friend was in trouble. "Hey, Sora. Who's the friend?"

"This is-"

"Name's Kairi. And you are?"

"Oh Kairi, this is-"

"Hayner. It's nice to meet you Kairi."

Sora feeling left out walked away, to Pence and Olette.

"Hey Sora, everything okay?"

"Just fine, Pence..." Sora, walked away with melancholy as Vivi swiftly won his round.

Maleficent advanced, through the woods her army in tow, above the raven flew around, scouting the area and searching for a town. The army for the most part was silent; many of the archers would stop and practice on small logs or rocks. The soldiers marched in file, occasionally a group would fall behind only to catch up with a practice charge. For her part, Maleficent practiced magic and hoped for a nearby city. Alas, her hopes were dashed as the wood's parted into a meadow.

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Next chapter will be much better, trust me.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Rounds

**I passed the 10 review mark!**

**First I would like to thank: maripossablossom and zpup1224 for the following. And I would like to thank zpup 1224 again for Faving this story.**

**TheOtherGuest: Yes, the people we knew as Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord are a band, and their 'stage names' are their nobody names.**

**BelieverofManyThings: The Organization or as they are called here Black Coats are on the hunt for any Keyblade Wielder or Keyblade Friend (also Riku's actions in the sub will jump up on their radar) soon.**

**zpup1224: I'm not sure yet. Perhaps they might in the Semi-finals. Right now I'm only up to the Quarter finals and I'm trying to think of who will win or lose in a belivable manner. **

**Luckenhaft/LittleKing9512: For Vivi, you will like this chapter. The TWEWY gang will show up sometime soon (Within the next half-dozen chapters), and I'm thinking of doing a cool thing with Olympus and them. As for the head bad guy so far I'm still figuring that out myself, theres Braig(seen in a couple chapters) and his master(only seen ch 1 so far), Jafar and many other people I'm going to introduce soon that may become the bad guy depending on how I like them. **

Chapter 6: The Next Rounds

Riku dragged himself onto the shore, exhausted beyond comprehension, his arms felt as if they were on fire, his feet, having lost the shoes in the haste of evacuating the sub, were pruned and in equally in pain. Still Riku pulled himself up to the hot sand, out of the cold water, Riku tried to stand, but could not, tried to crawl, but could not, eventually he just laid down and waited, and waited. All the while, he felt good, he had won, and the armies of Atlantica now had a slim chance of fighting back, slim but a chance nonetheless. The _Way to Dawn_ had sadly sunk but it seemed doubtful anything could point back to him. Riku took a deep breath of free air and waited for a friend.

Sora returned, with a cool head, ready to face his next oppenent, by random draw to determine the round two fights: Sora would face Hayner, Siefer with Vivi, Zack with Xion, and Fuu with Roxas. All the others had already finished, Roxas would move onto to the quarter finals, and he seemed to be the foe to beat, somebody said he won in fifteen seconds flat. Meanwhile Xion was about to defeat Zack, she being far ahead in orb count. A man came up to Sora, from what seemed to be the shadows "Hello, Sora right?" Sora nodded, "Cool, my name is Setzer, I'm here to tell you that you're top of the game, my buddy there, he calls himself Luxord has three grand on you to face me."

"Three grand?!" Sora felt dumbstruck, shocked, and excited as well as half a dozen other emotions that seemed like they were rocking around in a blender.

"Yeah, now here's the request... I got three grand against you, two-one odds, if you say dropped out or lost, I would be very, very happy..." he let his voice trail off." I'll let you think about this."

Siefer v. Vivi

Vivi hopped around trying to get an edge on his best friend, Siefer did not hold back, charging and running at the slightest opening. Vivi always dodged at the last moment, leaving Siefer vulnerable. After half a dozen of these, Siefer was breathless, that was when Vivi took his move, he dropped an orb on purpose and as Siefer ran for it, (panting) screaming "Your mine!" Vivi seeing this opening having staged the whole affair slammed Siefer hard at the tailbone releasing a large number of orbs, which Vivi grabbed as the buzzer rang, Vivi lifted his bat up as the crowd cheered for the much unanticipated, underdog, winner.

"What a sight, Vivi has won! Nobody expected this; Siefer has been beat by his own boy!"

Siefer walked out, passing Sora and saying, "I didn't know Vivi got so strong. Good luck, you're going to need it..."

Sora v. Hayner

The struggle promoter announced, "Everybody, next for round two; recent immigrant Sora will face off against underground street fighter, Hayner! Who will win and who will feel the pain?"

Sora faced off against his friend, eying him intently, trying to slip past his poker face and predict the next move. Hayner instead of readying for the fight, dropped his guard and said "Hey, whoever wins, let's all share the prize, all four of us. And, I'm sorry, Kairi, she cares about you, all we talked about was you, nothing else."

Sora smiled, "I forgive you. Just as long as you don't hold back!"

Hayner moved into an offensive pose, "Wasn't planning on it! Let's Struggle!"

Hayner ran for Sora, bat sweeping forward. Sora blocked the attack, knocking his friend of balence, Sora went for all the points, smacking all hundred orbs out of Hayner then before the boy could stand, Sora grasped all of them. The clocked stopped he had won in 16 seconds, just one second short of Roxas' impressive time. Sora turned smiling only to see Kairi in deep conversation with Roxas, she laughed. Both boys ignored the victory celebrations; instead, shock filled them as their jaws dropped open. They then did something unexpected, they laughed and cheered with their friends ready to root for Sora to win in the next round.

"Ha, ha, ha! That is hilarious Roxas, so what did you do next?"

"Oh, so I ran before meeting her again, and she said..."

Sora busy with the vast partying and celebrating, still reveling in his victory did not even hear which of the contenders he would face next.

The small mage beside Sora said "Sora, good luck, you're going to need it against me." As Sora turned as he heard, Kairi laugh some more...

When Riku awoke, night had already fallen. He felt a jab in his side, pushing in, as if a stick was poking him, "Ow! What's that for?"

Tidus' voice sprung up from the direction of the poking, "Sorry, Riku, had to be sure you hadn't died!"

"I think the fact I was breathing would have given that away!"

"Oh, yeah... Oops. So anyways, he is looking for you."

Disbelief resonated through Riku's voice, "He's here? Now?"

"Yep, brought along a friend too, he has a cool coat as well!"

Riku stood up and walked for the rowboats ready to go meet 'him'.

Maleficent's forces marched through the day and through the plains until the climate got hotter and the day shorter, at dusk they found a small lush oasis in the barren desert. Ahead they saw the small form of a city, but was it only a mirage? On the other hand, it could be the capital of the deserts, Agrabah...

Inside the walls of Agrabah, inside the walls of the palace, and inside the sanctum Jafar controlled, Jafar and Iago stared at their prize. A lamp, inside sat one of the most powerful beings in the World, the Genie with powers to grant any three wishes its master commanded. Jafar rubbed the lamp and announced, "Genie my first wish is..."

**The next chapter will hold the Quarter finals and Semi-finals and finals. Who do you think will win? Also what do you think Jafar's first wish is?**

**All this and More in chapter 7! Stay tuned for more**


	7. Chapter 7: The Never-Ending Struggle

**Hello, this is chapter 7, I'm going to be very busy in the upcoming week, you might only get one update this week, sorry. **

**Thank you to Hellfire45 for fave and follow!**

**zpup1224: You'll find out soon what genie had to do...**

**Believerofmanythings: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, this one will resolve the questions from last chapter.**

**Luckenhaft/LittleKing9512: Vivi was a fairly tough opponent (I lost the first couple times I fought him) in KH2 (even if he was really a nobody), I think I worked that out well in this chapter. Sora is a little jealous but at the core they both care about each other and Riku as well. Sorry if it wasn't clear (I was too lazy to write Roxas v. Fuu and Xion v. Zack) but Roxas and Xion did move on. Close guess on Jafar's wish, it's close but a little more complex. The TWEWY gang won't fight for their afterlives this time, just the regular ones... As for using young Xehanort, thats an interesting idea, I'll see if theres a way to write him in (and if I can portray him well enough). **

Chapter 7: The Never-Ending Struggle

Sora v. Vivi

Sora fought as he never fought before, Vivi however seemed unfazed and merely swatted off Sora's attack. _"When did he get so strong?"_ That thought triggered a memory from a few days ago...

_"They say that there is a ghost in the underground pathway..."_

_Sora walked through the underground, passing Keyblade Friend emblems spray-painted to the wall, his friends likewise were wandering through looking for the 'ghost'. Sora wandered into a hallway where he found Vivi, training loudly, _"That could be the noises..." _Sora thought. Vivi kept training, oblivious to Sora's presence. Sora watched on as the mage practiced for the struggle. Vivi then launched a sideswipe yelling, "Zap!"_

In the present, Sora countered the sideswipe, pressing his advantage the boy fought furiously trying to find a small opening, a crack in the defenses. Sora's muscles screamed out asking for the battle to stop, yet Sora pressed on. The crack came and Sora took his advantage, he hit Vivi sending the young mage down. Sora grabbed as many orbs as he could, and stalled for time to run out.

The crowd cheered, Sora was victorious and he would move to the Semi-finals, a single step away from Setzer.

"Next up, Struggle fans, is Xion and her brother, Roxas. Talk about sibling rivalry!"

'Xion' walked up, ready to fight in the next round, opposite her stood her 'brother', 'Roxas' together they stared into each other's eyes, waiting for one to blink. Aqua blinked first, she fought her 'brother' as if they were sparring. Both anticipated the other's attacks, having sparred together sense Ventus was a small boy all those years ago, when he arrived at the home of the Master.

Both styles complemented each other as they danced a dance of battle; to the outside observer it looked like they were holding a show instead of a struggle; in fact, they were dueling vigorously, Aqua did another attempt at a strike, it failed as Ventus countered. The buzzer came close to ringing when Ventus' strike connected. Orbs flew in all directions 'Roxas' had won.

Riku walked along the shore of his home, Tidus having gone home for the night.

In the shadows, one of Riku's benefactors stood a long robe and deep shadows disguising his apperience well, "Hello Riku, how did the sub work?"

"Very well, except it sank, I believe the hull needs strengthening."

"That disappoints us all, Riku, we spent a lot of munny on the sub. There will be another sub available soon; this one will come with an observer, from our land. Your next target is a mechanized factory producing weapons to attack us..."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good now leave us, we have to depart..."

As soon as Riku blinked the benefactors vanished so he walked home alone waiting for the next battle in his war with H. B.

Sora v. 'Roxas'

Sora charged wildly, trying to make a hit. He was the last hope for his friends, the two outsiders clashed and struggled the clanging of bats heard throughout the city as war cries escaped the lungs of the contestants everybody else was silent except for the band playing a song, _The 13th Struggle_ they appropriately had named it.

Sora's bat grinded against Ventus' with each pushing in on the other's bat, each trying to knock the other's bat out of his hand. Ventus pushed back, creating an awful sound as the bats crushed in on each other. At once Ventus did a back flip then proceded to lunge at Sora, Sora however fell forward only to go into a roll dodging the attack, Sora now behind 'Roxas' tried to launch a strike only for Ventus to turn at the last moment and block. The buzzer rang, with both still holding a hundred orbs each, so they fought on in a viscious battle of strike and block, counter strike and block. Ventus launched a hasty attack, his strength weakening; Sora placed his bat in the way. Both bats shattered, debris flying in many directions, even the handles started to crumble from the constant battery. Everybody stood stunned, the bats never ever broke in a struggle before, the timer read that they had been fighting for almost ten minutes, the promoter did nothing, and the referee did nothing, so both boys dropped their bats and proceeded to ready themselves for fisticuffs, when Hayner and Seifer stepped into the ring and handed over their bats to their respective friends.

Sora, grabbed Hayner's bat smiling and mouthing "Thank you", Hayner patting Sora on the shoulder said, "Sure, buddy." The contestants returned to face each other and they fought and fought. Ventus jumped up and launched a sideswipe, Sora countered with such force between the bats they both flew out of the fighter's hands and fell to the side. Sora and 'Roxas' ran for the bats. One boy got there first and hit the other, this boy picked up a single orb as the bell won announcing victory after over fifteen minutes of fighting.

Half the crowd cheered, the other half sat down in an almost shock that their friend lost...

The final round

Setzer walked up to plate, the winner of the previous round stood opposite him. The battle was swift with Setzer losing after five seconds, a new record. The winner picked up the trophy in one hand, his friends jumped up to cheer him on, they lifted him on their shoulders, and gave him the championship belt. They all shouted his name, "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!"

Jafar descended into the palace, where he met his 'leader' the Sultan, behind him what he wished for walked. Jafar spoke, "Your majesty, remember what you said about whomever saved your daughter?"

"Ah, yes Jafar, 'whoever saves my daughter from Hollow Bastion's jail shall have whatever he or she wants as long as she is safe' what about this Jafar?"

"Well your majesty, I recently aquired an object that allowed me to save her... and I would like my reward."

"Yes! Whatever it is it's yours!"

"I want your job, your 'majesty.'"

"Done... for my daughter, Agrabah is yours."

Jafar laughed, in one wish, he had rightfully gained control of Agrabah, and he still had two left...

**End of chapter 7.**

**Jafar's first wish is done!**

**'Roxas' won the struggle.**

**The next chapter will include the apperence of a Keyblade Master... Who do you think it might be?**

**Also who do you think Riku's 'friend' is?**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Day Ends

**Sorry for the wait, I am very very busy with school. I expect the next chapter to be at earliest next week. Sorry**

**Also thank you to you all, together you have given this story over 1,000 views! Thank you.**

**As for the predictions... Riku's 'friend' will be revealed later (sorry) and the master was guessed by at least one of you. :)**

Chapter 8: Another day ends

Neku walked through a dark Shibuya, night had already fallen hours before, if he was still dead Neku would have been scared of a Noise attack or worse a Reaper. Luckily, Neku was alive, "Ten-four, that's where I need to go..." In his ears rang the new "_Nobodies_" album, in his hand his cell phone, and a message from "A friend" so Neku walked past the Hachiko statue, where he saw, "Beat?"

"Yo Neku! How's it hangin' yo?"

Sora sat on the clock tower with Kairi, talking, joking about the old times. They ate ice cream, and watched the sun set. Mention of Riku was few and far between, their other best friend far away separate from the topics at hand. At the end as night fell, Kairi said some last words, "You've changed Sora. Remember when we were building that raft?" Sora nodded, "Good, I miss those days, here, take this and promise to visit us, we can finish that raft, the three of us." Kairi handed over a seashell charm, shaped in a star. "Kairi this is your lucky charm?"

"Yeah, promise to give it back!"

"I will."

Prince Eric ran quickly through Radiant Garden, with surprisingly good news. He walked up the stairs to the castle, past the guards into the maze inside, up the stairs at the end to the main elevator and up the elevator to the Main hall. That is where he found Braig staring into a vortex, lost in the endless ebbing and flowing in the swirling energy, "Sir?"

"What is it Eric?"

"I have news, about the mysterious submersible; we have sunk it, evidence points to a manufacturing plant on the Northern border... One owned by the King of Disney castle... Our forces are ready; just give the word, sir!"

Running came up the steps of the stairs Sir Cloud, the head of the enforcers ran, with urgent news, panting, "Sir! Sir! It's- it's..."

"What is it Cloud?" Braig said in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Agrabah! It's Agrabah..." Cloud continued gasping for air, "Agrabah is in revolt! With your permission sir, I will lead the troops in defeating these rioters!"

"No, no, the army will be lead by myself, meet me in the entrance hall in half an hour."

"Yes sir!"

Cloud ran off, Braig turned to Eric and said, "Move your reserves to Agrabah, I suspect more is at stake here; find Ienzo, have him survey the prisoners for Princess Jasmine!" Walking off he noticed his master in the shadows waiting, "Braig, I trust this minor complication will not affect the plan."

"It will not, sir, I will see to it."

"Good, good, I would hate to have to find a new leader, Braig..."

Braig teleported down to his old master's study, inside on the desk sat a pair of crossbows, and a letter, the last words Ansem ever penned, looking up at the portrait of Ansem, Braig asked a simply complex question, "What would you do?"

Shiki walked from the Shibuya Department store with Rhyme, the two having shopped for a few hours before getting a strange text,

_"Hello Shiki,_

_Please head to 104. time = as soon as possible, fail and face erasure._

_Your dear, dear friend and comrade,_

_Me"_

"Well, here we go again..."

Jafar sat in his throne, holding the lamp, his second wish granting him powers unmatched even by the semi-mythical Yen Sid himself. Beneath him, the people were rioting at his command, in fact, they didn't even know what they were doing, their minds bent according to his will. The rioters slowly merged their chants on unison "No more H. B. No more H. B."

Aqua slept and dreamed, in her sleep her heart reached out across the void between space to a heart familiar to her.

_Aqua stood in a dark room, in front of her a man faced away from her, his head down in sadness, "Is that you Master?"_

_The man turned his head in recognition only to go back to staring at the floor, "Master is that you?"_

_Again, the man turned his head before mundanely turning back, only this time the room seemed brighter, bright enough to ascertain where they were, "Master, are we, here, I mean, are we home?"_

_The voice that responded resonated with despair, "Yes Aqua, we are. But why am I saying this, you are just a dream aren't you?" _

_"No, Master, I'm not. I'm real." She walked forward and tapped his shoulder and he finally turned his face scarred with both physical pain and grief._

_"Well, if you are real, you must have many questions..."_

_"Only one. What do I do?"_

_"First you need to find another Keyblade Master."_

_"Who Master?"_

_"Don't call me that Aqua, you are truly a Master now, call me Eraqus."_

_"Who is it, Eraqus?"_

_"My old friend, Master Xehanort."_

_"Xehanort? I thought he died in the battle."_

_"No, his star is still shining bright. Find him, ask Terra where my friend is, Terra was the last to speak to him before the battle..."_

_"About that, Master- I mean Eraqus- Terra he's gone, we got separated years ago..."_

_"Then find Terra, at haste, I sense a powerful darkness overtaking the world, and I fear what will happen if the forces of light are unable to stop it..."_

Aqua awoke, and far away so did a Keyblade Master. They both smiled.

Even walked through the dark hallways of his lab; his assistant another brilliant mind continuing the dubious joy of inventory a task previously belonging to Ienzo. Even walked through into a back room so secret not even his assistant or Ienzo or even Dilan knew of it. Even walked into the room where he turned to a glass cage, the only bright (and warm) part in the underground complex. In the cage was nothing, nothing at all to the right Eric's father and to the left Aurora both slept. Even suspicious looked down at the plaque that read Jasmine and said, "Interesting, now where could she have escaped too?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle of Agrabah

**Hey everybody, sorry to keep you waiting so long, I have had a really busy week. To make it up to you I promise three more chapters within the next week. Thank you.**

**Also I would like to thank the door to light for faving and following this story.**

**Also to answer: Theotherguests' question, yes H.B. is holding all the families of it's leaders just in case the decide to rebel...**

**Just to warn you this chapter is a little wierder than usual... For those who don't like it, don't worry the wierdness will end soon.**

Chapter 9: The battle of Agrabah

Maleficent's army pounded through the gates of the city, her troops swarming into the city, only to find a disturbing sight. Every civilian they saw stood still, when approached they all said the same thing, "In order to free ourselves from the bonds of tyranny we join this army dedicated to the light of truth, to stop the darkness of Hollow Bastion. How wonderful Jafar's world can be..."

Everybody they found, except one, "What happened to you guys? What's wrong? Talk to ME! Please..." the unaffected individual yelled at his friends, at his enemies, at anybody that he knew, until he found the army standing behind him, and a dark witch at the head. Aladdin spoke first, "Are you, I mean are you all, normal?"

"Yes, we are, do you know what has transpired here?"

"No, no, they all just started rioting and then- then this happened..." Aladdin's voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Is there anything that you can think of that may be responsible for this?"

"No, umm wait, there was this lamp, this lamp that could grant wishes, and I- I gave it to Jafar- the vizier, he- oh my- I think he did this..."

"Indeed it seems possible, join us and we will help you free your city!"

"Uh... Okay... What's your name?"

"I am Maleficent, the most powerful Sorceress in the World. And yours?"

"I'm Aladdin, professional thief, and do-gooder!"

"Well then, Aladdin, take Beta squad and do a sweep of the city, if you find any others non-affected bring them with you, by force if necessary, Delta squad secure the gate, all others follow me, I think it is time we visit this 'Jafar.'" The troops broke up into seperate groups each following their assignments.

Far away, Lea drove, well above the speed limit. He was well on his way to a promotion, the first reporter at the scene of the Agrabah riots! First he had to get to the scene, ahead of him he saw a dust trail, _"Must be Radiant Garden, those guys cannot get there first!" _He pushed the pedal down further, going well above the established safety and breaking many, many more laws, trying to get to Agrabah first. "Speed limits! Who needs it, Got it Memorized!" Laughing like a maniac, he sped forward on a date with destiny.

In the back of the truck, Aqua heard the maniacal laughter of the red headed man. As she struggled not to hit the back of the truck, as she struggled, she looked down at her wayfinder. Would Agrabah, lead her to Terra, or Xehanort... On the other hand, could she be heading to something else entirely? She smiled sadly, with bittersweet hope that Terra would be in Agrabah.

Braig's forces approached Agrabah in a convoy, thirty trucks, and thirteen troops in each truck, which makes 390 troops, each armed with standard riot gear, a blizzaga rifle, two hi-potions, and a sack of sleepaga powder. Approaching from the north, Eric's forces, totaling over a thousand in number likewise armed. Everybody hoped that they would not need it; Braig's cell phone rang, "Hello, this is Braig speaking."

"Braig, sir, its Eric, the bridge is down! I repeat the bridge is down! We can't get by.

"Which bridge, can you repair it?"

"The dragon bridge, a local commander, a man named Shang says the Hun's destroyed it and they can have it up by tomorrow, until then we're stuck. Sorry sir."

"It's fine Eric, we'll do this alone. Anything else?"

"Yes sir! New report on the submarine, we found a papou fruit, we suspect a denizen of Destiny Islands is responsible, with your permission I would like the main armada to launch an assault, and arrest the criminals."

"Fine, fine, contact Dilan, have him handle the logistics..." A truck sped by the convoy, "What the-! Eric, got to go." Braig hung up, then spoke to the driver, "Speed up, whoever this is, we can't let him get to Agrabah first!" The driver nodded and the convoy began to race the other truck.

Sora and Kairi walked through Twilight Town, the last day Kairi would remain in Twilight Town, and Sora vowed to spend it with his friend. That was until Roxas showed up. Roxas walked up and spoke, "Hello, Sora, and Kairi, how's it going my friends? Sora, are your wounds healing up well? I did give you quite a beating, little sorry about it so I apologize."

"Thanks, Roxas. Congrats on the victory, and beating Siefer, just curious did you get any other prizes?"

"Yeah, a coupon for two ice-creams." He pulled it out and handed it to Kairi.

"Thanks Roxas, Sora and I appreciate it." The pair walked off, leaving Roxas a little stunned.

The pair in the backstreet where they found Leon standing, gunblade in hand.

"Hello, Kairi is it, and you must be Sora."

Sora answered, "That's right, what do you want?"

"Let's have a little conversation..."

After several hours, Braig and his forces arrived, beside their truck, the other truck's driver got out, a red headed man wearing an official news reporter's patch. Braig could not help but laughing, they had raced a reporter to the scene of a riot. Braig walked over to the red headed man, a patch on his shirt read "Lea". "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Lea?"

"I thought you guys were Channel seven, Radiant Garden news... Sorry Prime Minister, I only meant to report on the riot."

"Sorry. As If. You wanted to be here first. That's cool. You can report, I'll even give you an interview, but you wait here until my troops have dealt with the situation. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I'll wait by my truck."

Braig's forces marched to the city gates and opened them to find a battle unfolding, small warriors, likely Maleficent's forces were doing battle with the town's inhabitants, only the inhabitants were using magic, and weapons most warriors, including Braig could not even fathom. They all spoke in a chorus as Braig entered, "In order to free ourselves from the bonds of tyranny..."

Likewise Beta squad was in a similar predicament, they were surrounded, both sides raised their arms before Aladdin walked forward, and the crowd parted as he turned around and said, "In order to free ourselves from the bonds of tyranny we join this army dedicated to the light of truth, to stop the darkness of Hollow Bastion. How wonderful Jafar's world can be..."

Maleficent arrived at the palace to find it converted into a fortress, she made quick work of the first set of gaurds, transforming them into white mice and pumpkins before she found her goal, sitting on a throne, sat Jafar with a lamp in hand and bird on his shoulder. He got up and spoke, "Hello, Maleficent, how are you old friend? Do you like what I have done to the place, I have an army now, no longer will I be your lackey, and soon even, you will fall to the true master of evil. Thanks to the might of my all powerful genie!" Maleficent's troops fell down under the power of sleep as she walked forward, proclaiming, "No, I am the mistress of evil, and a pretender like you will never succeed!" She slammed her staff down and laughed as a powerful duel of magic began.

**So yeah. I thought mind control would be a good plot detail, to make Jafar more evil. Hope it worked...**

**Feel free to review, did you like the mind control, (or not) let me know. Hope you all are doing well, and the next chapter will be soon, promise!**

**(Preview for next chapter: There will be truth, lies and death. Also, something unexpected will happen... Who will live? Who will die? Find out Next chapter!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Bedfellows

**Hello! Chapter 10, my longest, best (and darkest) chapter yet! Hope you enjoy...**

**BelieverofManyThings: I'm sorry, I can't answer those questions... Terra is alive and I will bring in the Xehanort of this world soon (he will be very different than the normal one.)**

**TheOtherGuest: I can say Kairi will not die... yet.**

Chapter 10: Strange Bedfellows

Sora laid on the ground, screaming in pain, his left shoulder bleeding heavily, his vision starting to blur, he looked up to see Leon pointing his gunblade at Kairi. "No, no!"

_A few moments ago_

"So, Kairi, you are a resident of Destiny Islands, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, we recently have declared war on them, and you are now under arrest for vandalizing this alley."

"No! You- you can't, I have rights..."

Leon pointed his gunblade up, a cruel smile on his face, "I'm afraid, you don't at least not anymore."

Sora ran up swinging his fists, "Kairi! Run! Now!"

Leon batted Sora away, Sora fell and jumped up grasping a stick on the ground and slamming it into Leon's forehead. Leon made a yelp of pain before swinging his gunblade around and shooting Sora.

_Now_

Sora got up, his left arm hanging limp at his side, losing control, Sora lifted up his right arm and gripped his hand, a Keyblade forming in his grip, at the chain sat Kairi's charm, through his mind echoed its name, _"Oathkeeper, oathkeeper..." _Sora walked forward, with great pain and swung his blade at Leon, ready to defend his friend.

Roxas walked into the sandlot, out of the corner of his eye he a new poster up, depicting Aqua, with a twelve million munny reward... _"Good thing she has that wig, where is she anyway?"_ Roxas walked forward to where the committee was standing and said, "Hey guys!"

Seifer spoke with a voice chillingly cold, "Hey. So, Roxas is it? You really think you can hide from us, Ventus?" Seifer lifted a wanted poster depicting Ventus and continued, "You, a Keyblade Wielder, hated by all the land come into MY town? Why?"

Ventus summoned his Keyblade ready to fight his way out when Seifer did the unexpected, he laughed, "Good, had to be sure we weren't wasting our time... I assume Aqua or Xion is the one they really want correct? Now, where is she?"

"I don't- I don't know... She might be at the school... No it's spring break... Ummm, shopping?"

Seifer laughed more, "You don't know! This is hysterical! Okay, Vivi, Fuu search the woods, Rai look through the stores, 'Roxas' you and I will search near the sta-"

A loud bang resonated through the sandlot; they all looked around trying to find the source, with a single nod Seifer motioned for them to go to the back alley. They took off running.

Aqua sat near the door to the truck deciding whether to open it. After much thought, she did, moving it forward quickly and feeling a clunk as she hit with something, getting out she saw the red headed man on the ground, out cold but still alive. Aqua took off her wig and walked into town, ready to search for Terra, but not ready for what waited ahead.

A blast of cold floated by Braig's ear, connecting with a possessed civilian, freezing him or her on impact, another group of possessed civilians followed, with ten replacing every one that froze. Maleficent's troops were down to the last couple dozen, and Braig's troops were falling too, some started becoming possessed, trying to freeze their own comrades. Even Braig, felt the nagging of Jafar at the corner of his mind, shaking it off by focusing on the constant pain from his missing eye.

Jafar moved around blind in a field of darkness darker than the darkest night, gripping his hold on the lamp, one wish left, already using his second for more magic in his attempt to kill his old friend, Maleficent. He heard the familiar laughter of Maleficent, and sent a ball of fire in that direction, only to hear the annoying laugh on the opposite side, sending another ball of flame into the dark oblivion, Jafar heard laughter directly behind him. Maleficent giggled and said with one of the most mocking voices she could, "You fool! You can't even hit somebody behind you! How do you expect to overthrow Hollow Bastion... Even the genie is stronger than you! And he lives in a lamp! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Jafar stood stunned, Maleficent's words hurt more than any physical attack could. Until he got a thought, "Genie!" he yelled, "Make me into an all powerful genie!"

"Uhh, you got it boss!"

Aqua looked above and saw the palace shatter as a mass of red smoke flew up and formed into a genie, an angry genie, with fists flying out onto the town.

Maleficent awoke, her head throbbing, her back hurting from being slammed into a warehouse, beside her broken pots and crates littered the area. She looked up to see a massive fist fly down directly at her. Mustering all the magic she could, her heart weakened into the darkness. When Jafar's fist rose, Maleficent was clutching her head in pain. Suddenly her feat stretched out black claws extending forward, her neck grew, her nose and mouth moved forward, green flames flying out from her mouth as she knelt over using her rapidly extending arms to brace her as she grew to a massive height, and her new tail flew backwards as her cloak became a thick skin. She looked out at Jafar, anger in her eyes and she breathed out a ball of green flame, for the dragon, Maleficent had been born.

Aladdin, grasped his head, as everybody else did, free of Jafar's influence only to see a giant foot head his way, Aladdin rolled at the last second, others were not so lucky. The foot belonged to a dragon now in the midst of a fight with a red genie. A gold object flew towards him, likely from the wreckage of the now destroyed palace in the distance. The fragment landed beside Aladdin, revealing a golden lamp, Aladdin picked it up and rubbed it. A familiar voice spoke, "You know, Jafar you only get three- oh wait- hey Al, how you doing?"

"I'm fine genie. I need your help."

Aqua ran through the streets, nobody even noticing her, most people were running away, while Braig's forces were running to the battle, even though they had no idea what to do. She could hear Braig shouting, "Fire at the red one, we'll deal with the dragon later!"

"So genie, what is that thing?" Aladdin asked.

"The dragon I have no idea. The genie is Jafar that was his wish; I don't know why Al, so what if he has amazing cosmic powers, he still has that incredibly cramped living space..."

"That's it!"

"Oh I see what you want, don't do it, being a genie is not worth it, I'd give anything to be free of this lamp... but only you could do that."

"What? No, get his lamp genie, that's my second wish!"

"Oh! Okay."

Jafar swung his fist at the dragon, while using his other arm to grasp a building; he picked it up and threw it at the dragon, mildly wounding the dark creature. Suddenly he felt pain as a hail of bullets and ice rained at his body, to his left he saw a group of H. B. riot police attacking, with a fist he slammed at them before his whole body convulsed, as he felt all his power draining, he looked at the source to find, that street rat, that easily manipulated common theif, holding his lamp, the boy said, "Jafar, back to your lamp!"

"Noooo! No, it can't end this way, nooooo!"

Aqua saw the events occurring, in shock she saw the red genie collapse into a small lamp, beside her a couple of H. B. riot guards approached and raised their rifles, "Freeze Keyblader!"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing, freeze." Aqua laughed a little, as a pair of blizzard spells froze the two guards. Then she felt, sad, sad that she had to resort to violence against the innocent, against those trying to do good...

Braig fired more shots, this time at the dragon, she was on a rampage, all semblance of control lost as she attacked the city. A ball of green flame fired at Braig, he teleported out of the way just in time as the green flame struck a fruit cart, setting it ablaze, soon nearby carts sparked, a wildfire spread throughout the city, riot police struggled to stop it with their rifles.

Aqua jumped up over a wall of garbage to a piece of scaffolding, the hot sun setting at her back, she ran tirelessly to the dragon dodging half a dozen balls of green fire, each setting part of the town ablaze, another ball formed in the dragon's mouth. Aqua summoned her strength and summoned the most powerful spell she could, "Bizzerza!" The ball of green flame froze in the dragon's mouth the dragon tried to cough or sneeze it out, in any other situation, it would have been hysterical, but not now, now, it was an advantage.

Braig saw the frozen ball of flame and teleported closer and fired. The bullet traveled upwards and hit the frozen mass, the burst of flame exploded and the green flame traveled upwards engulfing the dragon Maleficent. Braig walked closer to a smaller charred area and found Maleficent crouched on the ground clutching her head in pain. Beside Braig a woman with familiar blue hair stood, she spoke, "So, Maleficent, are you better now?"

When she spoke, her voice was trickled with remorse and saturated with regret, "Yes, I don't know what came over me... the darkness I don't think I can control it, maybe, maybe I was wrong..."

Braig spoke, "Well Maleficent I'm glad for your help, but I need to arrest you, sorry."

"I understand, Braig, take me in."

The woman spoke, "I guess I don't need to be here anymore, I'll uh- go."

Maleficent spoke, "Wait Aqua, there is something you must know."

Braig had a sudden realization, "Aqua! You, I need to take you in too!" he pointed his crossbows up.

Aqua held up her hands, "Fine, at least wait for Maleficent to talk."

Maleficent spoke, "You will find Terra in over three months, the Keyblade working for darkness will lead you to his shallow light, but first a sacrifice will be made... somebody will die soon..."

Braig and Aqua spoke in unison, "Who?"

"I do not know..."

The sultan approached his daughter in tow and Aladdin beside them, the sultan spoke, "I can't believe what Jafar did, I just can't believe it... I'm sor- ugh." he collapsed down clutching his chest, a wound on his back. Somebody had shot him... "Father no, do something!"

Aqua tried a cure spell, Braig a potion, Aladdin grabbed the genie's lamp (the good one) and rubbed it yelling, "Genie save him!" the genie fired a spell and it hit but did not work, it was tragically too late. Rain fell upon the city, putting out the fires and matching the tears of those present...

Aqua used that opportunity to escape, to be saved from prison as she ran through the desert she thought, _"After all this barely a lead... Where are you Terra?"_

Riku walked forward through the sand of the island, a new sub in would arrive in minutes, with a passenger on board, on the distance Riku saw a small ship, maybe a transport, maybe with Kairi on board... Out of the corner of his ear Riku heard a high-pitched whine, as it grew louder Riku grasped his ears as an explosion rocked the island. Riku ran and started for the ocean where he luckily found the sub waiting. Nearby Tidus and Selphie were running they all ran inside, the pilot spoke, "I'm Donald, Master Yen Sid sent me, nice to meet you, let's run!"

_Three months later_

A boy walked through Radiant Garden, a black hood over his head, a cloak covering his body and gloves over his hands, he walked to the castle, an event was happening, something important. The boy marched through the city where the new king's voice radiated through the city, "Today, we have finally triumphed over the traitors! Those few remaining are running! And best of all a member of the Keyblade has joined the cloak let us all welcome our new friend!" The boy walked forward and onto a stage, to see a crowd cheering, he lifted up his arm and summoned his Keyblade. The crowd cheered as tears strolled down the boy's face.

**So, I'm sorry for those of you who were big fans of the Sultan... I couldn't think of a good way to keep him after all this. I hope you liked this chapter. Also feel free to guess who the "boy" is, some possibilites are: Sora, Ventus, and Riku (and no he is not an OC).**


	11. Chapter 11: The Growing Darkness

**Hello everybody, how are you all doing? Those who are still reading, thank you! I'm close to a thousand views this month! Also my next review will be number twenty-five! Thank you to all who are reading, and/or** **reviewing. My first story only got four reviews... And now story three twenty-four reviews in the same number of chapters. Wow! Thank you!**

**BelieverofManyThings: Good guess, Your partly right in that the boy (whoever he is) is being forced.**

**TheOtherGuest: Good guess as well. As for the Sultan, I needed something dramatic but I didn't want to kill a Keyblade wielder, originally I was going to kill Braig... I think I made the right choice though.**

**Cherucha: Donald is going to appear in this chapter, Mickey and Goofy will appear in the next one as well! **

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, sorry. But I'll make it up to you with chapter 12.**

Chapter 11: The Growing Darkness...

_Present day_

'Roxas' ran to the back alley, the Discipline Committee not far behind, all had their bats in hand, when they arrived they saw a Keyblade wielding Sora, losing against Leon, as they ran to assist, Leon jumped back and threw a small orb. The orb flew through the air, midway opening up before hitting the ground in front of 'Roxas' and spraying a black powder into the air. Within moments, 'Roxas' and the whole committee were covering their eyes unable to see, unable to fight. They were so preoccupied with their own pain that when hours later they opened their eyes all that remained were some flies, a few spots of dried blood and a couple of shell casings from the gunblade. Sora, Kairi and Leon were nowhere to be found.

Riku looked at the subs pilot, "Umm, Donald is it? If you're a duck, couldn't you have flown here?"

The duck sounded angry, "Yeah, but, what's it to yuh?"

"Uhh nothing, nothing at all. So where are we going?"

"We were going to attack the fleet near Atlantica but... with what happened I need new orders, we're heading home, to Disney Castle."

Above the ship a small patrol boat sped, following the sub far below to its destination, the castle of light, Disney Castle.

Neku and Beat walked into 104, and found, Joshua standing alone with a smirk on his face, "Hello Neku, how long the days without you have felt, and Daisukenojo Bito how good to see you-"

"Bwahh! Don't use my name yo, call me Beat!"

Joshua laughed, "Okay, 'Beat' anyways, I need your help."

Neku spoke, "What is it, Joshua?"

"I need you to play a game for me... a game that will decide Shibuya's fate... In three months a contest will be held, the winner gets Shibuya and you my dear, dear friends are my proxies..."

"No way yo! No way! I ain't playin' this game again!"

Neku chimed in, "I have to agree with Beat. I'm not playing, find somebody else Joshua."

Joshua snapped his fingers and in his hands a pair of dolls, one that looked like Shiki, the other Rhyme, "I suppose if you don't want to play, I can always force you, with your entry fee... "

Both yelled, "No! We'll play! Just let them go!" (Beat added an extra "yo" to the end of his sentence).

For a moment, Joshua actually looked remorseful, "So, so sorry Neku but, I will do what I have to. When you win, you get these two back... Get practicing, Neku, you have three months." in a flash of light, both beat and Neku clutched their hands as a timer appeared "90:00:00:00" it read. Joshua disappeared leaving Neku and Beat alone with their thoughts.

_Three months later_

The boy leaned against a railing, looking out upon the ever-expanding outer garden at night, for a second he forgot whom he was, what he was, a traitor, to his beliefs to the blade... Then he remembered and he felt his heart break, however he had a reason for what he was doing, something important, but was it worth it?

Another man, likewise in black, walked forward and stood next to the boy, "Hey" the man said, "Your the new kid right?" the boy merely nodded, "I'm here to tell you we have a mission, the name's Lea, got it memorized?"

"Lea got it."

"Good, now let's go, can't keep the boss waiting, can we."

_Present_

Even walked back to the main lab area to find Ienzo searching, "Ienzo, what are you looking for?"

"The prisoners, where are they?"

"I already checked Jasmine is gone."

"I have to tell Braig."

"He already knows. Now, now Ienzo we have experiments to work on, the initiative is nearly ready/"

"Right, the initiative. How is the initiative coming?"

"Better now, the data from the last tests are coming along well. Soon we will be ready for the next stage, perhaps in the next three months, the final stage." Even smiled as he spoke, his life's work was coming to its conclusion. Well Ienzo faked a smile, inside he felt horrified at what was happening.

Sora awoke, his body sitting up from the lying down form he was unconscious. The moments before he fell into unconsciousness flooded his mind, as pain from his left shoulder flooded his body. He heard a door open, looking around he was in an all white hospital room, outside his window the gleaming spires of Hollow Bastion's capitol castle stood tall. _"I'm in Radiant Garden."_

"Good, you're awake, how are you, Sora?" the owner of the voice stood in the shadows, the door open.

"I'm fine, who are you?"

The owner of the voice laughed, "Just call me your friend. I have news for you."

"I don't want to hear it, let me go!"

"I think you will want to hear this, and if you wish to leave the door will remain open."

Sora started yelling, "Fine! What is it?"

"Your friend, Kairi was it? Well she is dead." He tossed an object shaped like a star, "Here, she wanted you to have this, her last words too." the owner of the voice left, Sora grabbed hold of the star and wept, _"Kairi, gone... No, no, no! I will make them pay!" _

The owner of the voice stood just outside the door, hearing the tears fall before shutting it, he turned and saw Leon, "Is it done?"

"Yes, my lord. It is done. Will he escape?"

"No, no, he is to wrapped up in his own pain to let that happen. I guarantee it.," the owner of the voice laughed again before departing.

Far away, so far that the spires of the castle of Hollow Bastion were merely a memory, a young women ran, a newly found cloak over her head, she ran and ran far away, heading north, Disney Castle and to freedom, for a moment she turned, putting down the hood of her cloak letting her red hair flow. Kairi, had a bittersweet smile, _"Sora, I'll find you." _she turned and ran, returning her trip north.

**End of chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12: The Fading Light

**Chapter 12 yay! Here you will see Mickey and Donald, Master Xehanort, Yen Sid, Goofy and more!**

**I passed 25 reviews! Also I passed over a thousand views this month! I appreciate it thanks. Here's hoping I make it to fifty!**

**II would like to let you know that I have a poll on my profile page about what story I will do next (have no fear, this story is far from done, I still have at least another 10 to 20 chapters left) feel free to look at it, there is the option of continuing this tale there (prequel or sequel)... Also if you really want you can look at my other works and see my improvement as a writer.**

**TheOtherGuest: Thanks! Sora thinking Kairi being dead is a game changer...**

**BelieverofManyThings: I can not confirm or deny that Sora is the boy yet. (sorry)**

Chapter 12: ...The Fading Light

_Present_

Master Xehanort awoke, "Another day, one day closer to the truth. One day closer to the X-Blade." he grasped his cane and walked over to a small desk, on the table sat a book, _The Age Of Fairy Tales: A history_ by Merlin, he turned to the next chapter and began reading, he was midway through when he heard a knock on his door, "What is it?"

Through the door walked a small mouse, "Donald is returning with Riku, I thought you would want to know." Xehanort jumped up, his leg hurting, he quickally grasped his cane and started walking, outside, Yen Sid stood, and he said quietly "Have you found it? Do you know where it is?"

"Not yet, but I'm closer, the last reported sighting of the X-Blade was two hundred years ago, by a merchant traveling from Agrabah to Traverse Town, I can head there soon if you wish."

"No, not yet, Traverse Town is too close to the border, wait for Goofy and his team to return, and perhaps take Riku with you. You need a new apprentice."

Xehanort was scared and angry, "No! Not after Ventus, my obsession with the X-Blade nearly killed him, if it was not for Eraqus... What if Riku is the same..."

"You would not have given your Keyblade over if you weren't sure."

"I didn't give it to Riku..."

"Indeed, it is no time to worry about the past, if you do not wish for Riku, then I can take the boy to Traverse Town while you continue research..."

Xehanort gave in reluctantly, "Fine, I'll take the boy, but he will not be my apprentice, I am, most unworthy of that honor..."

"As I am of being a Keyblade Master, my friend, perhaps we can help each other."

The sub pulled into the harbor, newly christened _The Way to Dawn II_ the vessel moved into position alongside larger ships, packed with soldiers, made of cards, various animals and others some so bizarre they were incompressible such as a walking skeleton. Riku looked out in awe from one of the portholes; Tidus and Selphie likewise were on the opposite side, looking out at one of the largest armada's in the World.

Lea was ecstatic, sure, the mission to Agrabah was a partial failure, sixty percent of the forces were dead or injured and he felt sorry for them, also he was hit on the head by a mysterious assailant, but on the other hand, Braig was giving an interview to him! Of course there was another reason why Braig was doing this...

After the interview, Braig handed Lea a small card, with a number on it, thirteen. Lea looked down shocked, he was being reactivated, the Black Coats, the true defenders of H. B. needed him. He called Isa and Yuffie, and said a single word, "Thirteen." afterwards he returned to his truck, _"Why do I always get the icky jobs?"_

The Assassin, the Sultan's killer smiled, "_Step one complete, I wonder who will betray Hollow Bastion next..."_ the Assassin smiled before walking out of the castle and into the city of Radiant Garden. The Assassin put on the hood of his Black Coat before heading to his next destination.

_The Nobodies_ a popular band drove to their next destination, in the back two of the members played poker, "Aww man! There goes the money for my new Sitar, how did you get that Royal flush anyways, Luxord?"

A blonde-haired person with short hair laughed, "It's because I cheat Demyx!"

Demyx laughed, "I'll keep my eyes on you now!"

In the front the other two band members laughed, the driver a man with pink hair spoke, "Demyx do you need the rigged deck, every other card's a nine!"

A blond woman stared out the window, _"The Agrabah tour's cancelled, I guess we're going to-"_ She saw a woman running, with black hair, "Hey stop the bus!"

Aqua, looked out and saw the tour bus for _The Nobodies_ pull over, and open its doors, a blond women said, "Hey need a ride?"

"Yeah, where are you heading?"

A pink haired man said, "No idea, we were going to Agrabah, but looks like we have to cancel... Maybe Twilight Town, or the Dwarf Woodlands, that is not too far away... Where do you want to go?"

"No idea, just away from here..."

A voice from the back said, "Cool, climb on in! Do you play poker?"

Aqua climbed on and said, "No, but I'm a quick learner."

The women spoke, "I'm Larxene. Marluxia is the driver, there's Demyx and Luxord in the back"

Aqua responded, "I'm Xion, nice to meet you all."

Riku, walked onto the dock, the wind flying through his hair, the sound of waves hitting the shore brought back memories, memories of his time with his friends. He walked onto the shore where he saw a large mouse, it or he spoke, "Hello there, Riku is it? I'm King Mickey, so very nice to meet you who are your friends?"

Tidus spoke, "I'm Tidus, this is Selphie we are, survivors of the attack on Destiny Islands..."

Mickey looked shocked, "What! Attack? Donald what happened?"

The duck spoke, "I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't know what to say, until we got here. Destiny Islands was under siege; last I heard the mayor surrendered."

"That is most, unfortunate... Wait what is that?" The King pointed out at a small ship on the horizon.

Eric listened to a radio broadcast from the vessel, "This is the _Allegiance_, the sub has docked at Disney Ca- ah we're under attack! No! No! Nooooo-!" static filled the line.

Eric stood up, _"Disney Castle. I was right with both assumptions. Hmm, if Braig found out, he would take credit, but if I attacked alone, maybe I could use it as an advantage to free my father. Or to launch a coup..."_

Eric activated the communication array and sent a communiqué King Tridant, a deal could be struck to end the Atlantica situation, and ensure Eric's promotion to Prime Minister, and the freedom of his father.

Goofy walked through the gates of Traverse Town, on his way home, he had information the king would need, and he could only hope that it would be in time. He started jogging before breaking into a full sprint he needed to return soon.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Next chapter will be very unusual, it will feature Master Xehanort, and Ventus, and how Ventus came to leave Master Xehanort to become Eraqus' pupil. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Flashback 1: A Master Obsessed

**Hello this is not chapter 13. This is the first Flashback chapter, I will have at least a couple more, as well as possibly some Flashforward chapters.**

**I would like to thank, BelieverofManyThings and TheOtherGuest for their constant reviews. Thank you.**

**Also I am nearing 2,000 views! **

**TheOtherGuest: This Master Xehanort is a better person than the counterpart we know all too well.**

**miano53: It is the older bald Master Xehanort in this story, sorry for the confusion.**

A New World: Flashback 1: A Master Obsessed

_Approximately Twelve years ago. One year seven months before the assassination of King Ansem._

Master Eraqus studied his pupils, Aqua and Terra as the two trained, each developing a different fighting style, Aqua at thirteen, stood back, and launching magic at Terra who was twelve, who charged forward trying to attack, using his strength to equalize a less advanced magical style.

Master Xehanort, watched on as well, sitting in the throne beside Eraqus beside him his pupil a young boy of six, named Ventus. To Eraqus' left Master Yen Sid sat, he too looked on, his apprentice a mouse named Mickey watched on, struggling to summon his Keyblade.

After a few hours, both apprentices stopped fighting, worn out by the repeated fighting. The other Masters left, Yen Sid to his tower, Master Xehanort took Ventus someplace else, to the monument in the badlands. The monument that marks the arrival of the X-Blade, the only place the X-Blade has been known to appear for certain, for centuries sense, sightings have been reported but few are trusted. Ventus spoke, "I overheard Yen Sid talking, some guy named Merlin is putting together a report on the X-Blade's origins..."

"Good, but if this works, then he will be reporting on the present not the past..."

They both looked on at the statue depicting the X-Blade inside the massive, ornate temple constructed to honor it, "You know Ventus, this place is where Hollow Bastion truly began, when they seized this sacred place, we all became slaves to Hollow Bastion... No longer though! Today we free ourselves! Let us began Ventus!"

Master Xehanort utilizing his extensive magic released several orbs of light at Ventus. The orbs attacked the boy, testing him, he destroyed the first couple with his Keyblade, but the next few struck him, he destroyed a couple before they started to overwhelm him, his heart visibly weakened as darkness took hold, however he fought back against the darkness, even as the orbs of light started to overtake him. He fought to stay in the light even as he was dying...

Suddenly a burst of magic flowed by the Master as a voice yelled, "Stop!" Xehanort turned and saw his old friend, Eraqus, "You know better than to seek this forbidden knowledge Xehanort, especially at the cost of your pupil or so I thought has the darkness taken you, my friend?"

"Eraqus, Eraqus, you have nothing to fear. The darkness is not an end, but a means, Eraqus, you are but a fool to deny it."

"It appears you really have fallen so far from the light, I'm sorry, my brother, but you must exist no more."

Eraqus rushed forward, Keyblade in hand; Xehanort dodged teleporting behind Eraqus before trying to stab Eraqus. Eraqus jumped forward and yelled, "Let the darkness die!" blades of pure light flew out, attacking wildly, Xehanort jumped back, trying to dodge, one flew up high, if he had hair it would have been trimmed greatly by that blade. Xehanort lunged forward pushing his blade at Eraqus, Eraqus threw up his blade in defense, and both pushed at each other forcing their respective blades at each other, with equal force it was an effective stalemate. That was until, Xehanort felt a surge of power as his body flushed with darkness, he pushed forward overwhelming Eraqus, and wounding his face, the dark energy making the wound a permanent scar. Xehanort lifted up his blade ready to give the killing stroke before Ventus stood up, let out a scream of pain before, he fell limp.

Xehanort rushed forward at the boy, wishing to see him having given his heart over to the darkness, instead when Xehanort knelt down beside Ventus he found the boy's heart collapsing in on itself, the darkness overwhelming the light, the light fading. Eraqus rushed forward, "Have you come to your senses?"

"He's dying... And there is nothing I can do."

Eraqus walked foraward and knelt by the boy, "His heart is weakened too much, it's too late. Take him someplace where he can be comfortable."

"I know a place..."

Ventus fell, and fell. Around him it was black as night, beneath him a fragment of stained glass stood, he crashed into it and it fell apart, the pieces flew by Ventus, he literally saw his heart fade, he smiled just before the darkness covered his body.

Twilight on Destiny Islands, "Time marches in place here... Here is a fitting spot for you to fade away..." Xehanort placed the boy on the curved Papou tree and waited

Ventus fell further the darkness moving up on his head before he heard a voice, "Are you okay?"

He responded, "No."

The other voice that of a child, spoke, "Here, let me help you, I will lend the strength of my heart to you, so that one day you will be strong enough to defeat the darkness remaining inside you."

Xehanort watched on waiting for those final moments, his Keyblade out when the boy raised his arm a Keyblade appearing. Xehanort was so shocked he didn't even notice a pair of boys walk up, one a young boy with silver hair another with brown, the boy with silver hair ran to Ventus and touched his Keyblade, a flash of light surged out. The other boy grabbed Xehanort's Keyblade, together they said, "Tag, your it!" Xehanort kneeled down and said, "Stop." and they did, Xehanort handed over his Keyblade to them, "Take this Keyblade in your hands. You have proven your worth through that simple act of taking its wielders you two will be. This is a tool to build as well as a weapon of destruction; it is both your honor and your responsibility to use it for right. This brings light to the darkness as long as you use it right. Do not use it for evil, do not use it cruelly, do not use it to kill, use it for good, defend the innocent and cure those in pain. One day you will summon the Keyblade on your own and hopefully a Master like me will be there to teach you to use it." He asked for their names, and he got them, the boy with silver hair named Riku, the other Sora.

Hours later, Eraqus arrived a pair of shovels in hand. What he saw was unexpected, Ventus was standing, walking and very much alive, Xehanort walked forward to him and said, "Take him; I don't deserve an apprentice, not anymore."

Eraqus nodded and they telported back to the Land of Departure, Xehanort sat down his feat hanging off the small island as night approached and my morning he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Traverse Town

**Chapter 14: back to the present**

**I would like to thank** **starsearch225 for following this story**

**BelieverofManyThings: Thanks, this is but the first insight on Xehanort, I think you will enjoy the next one when it comes up. **

**TheOtherGuest: I agree, somebody there to say "stop" really helped him become a slightly better person than his counterpart.**

**miano53: Thanks, I watched the scenes of Xehanort and Eraqus (as well as Ventus' past) from bbs about five times trying to make it just close enough to the real one.**

Chapter 14: Traverse Town

Cid walked alone through the town at night, as he had the day before, and the day before that. The rain fell upon his head, he walked into the back alley, behind the hotel and into the sewers, and he walked up the stairs to a platform that took him up to Merlin's hideout. Cid sat in a chair and waited for the wizard to return.

_Three months later_

The boy sat in the recently constructed meeting chamber. The round room as the new king called it, inside the room several thrones stood high up, about half way from the floor to the ceiling (a large distance up). The room painted white let the single light above flow down and touch all surfaces in the room. The boy sat on the lowest throne directly across from the new king, the seat to the right of the king was reserved for Braig but now after recent events, that seat is vacant.

The king teleported in as did several others, most kept their hoods up, their identities hidden, three did not, the boy, Lea, and Isa. Only the seat right of the king was vacant, the king spoke his voice echoing through the room, "My friends, today we began, today we defend Hollow Bastion, the Black Coats are at each of your commands, I place the authority for the kingdom in your hands together we will accomplish so much, together the whole World will join us, long live Hollow Bastion!"

Everybody else said, "Long live Hollow Bastion!" except the boy; he mouthed the words, but could not bear to say them. Then the new king handed out assignments, Isa would be the one to hand out missions, Lea an assassin, the boy listened as his name was called, then he heard his assignment, he would be a warrior...

_Present_

Inside a dark room, with green carpets, a bookcase, a table and a bed red as blood, Riku eyed the older man, "You look familiar."

Master Xehanort chuckled, "Don't you remember, the day you got the Keyblade..."

"It was you..."

"Indeed."

"So is this your room?"

"No, it's yours, mine has more books."

A knock on a door, Riku turned, and saw the mouse, _"King Mickey was it?"_

"Hello Riku I hope Master Xehanort is helping you adjust to living here."

"He is, but I want to go back."

"I'm sorry, you can't, Hollow Bastion has the area completely occupied, going anywhere near it would be suicide."

"But what about...? I can't go back... no no no! I have to go back... I have to."

"I'm sorry. You can't, not yet, I'll speak with Yen Sid maybe he can help."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Call me Mickey"

"Thank you, Mickey."

Xehanort spoke, "Riku, there is someplace you need to go, Traverse Town, it's just by the border. If there were any other refugees they would be there."

Riku leaped up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mickey said, "I can't leave but I offer you the captain of the guard." A tall, large man walked in and said, "I'm Captain Pete, so which'o'you wants to go to Traverse Town."

Hayner and his gang searched the city intently, where was Sora? They searched the forest, they searched the shops, they searched the school, Sora's parents were missing too, but the gang still searched Sora's house, all they found was a picture of the four of them outside the gate to mansion. Hayner picked it up and walked out. Sora was gone. The gang eventually decided to ask Seifer, they went to the sandlot to find the committee sitting on benches with solemn faces."What happened? Where's where's Sora?"

Seifer spoke, "I don't know, he's, he's gone... he and his friend..."

Roxas said, "Kairi, he and Kairi are gone, we went to the alley this morning, and Leon was there..."

Rai spoke up, "He shot Sora y'know, then he threw this thing and..."

"Vanished" Fuu said in her usual one word phrase.

Silence flooded the area, until Hayner said, "We'll get him back, we'll get them back. Let us in. Into the Keyblade friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The whole town knows you guys are the Keyblade Friends, and Seifer you are the leader, let us in, and we'll get them back!"

"Fine you want in, you're in. But you'll want out when you hear what we're planning..."

"What is it?"

"We are going to rob the armory once it's completes, and then we will launch an uprising and retake the town."

"When's that going to happen?"

"A couple months. So train up losers! In a few months we will own this town!"

Sora awoke in the hospital bed, in the shadows away from his bed he saw the outline of the man that spoke to him earlier, "Who are you?"

"Just call me your friend." he repeated from their earlier conversation.

"You are no friend of mine. Let me go!"

"The door is open all you have to do is walk out."

"My legs are broken. I can't walk."

"Your legs are fine, you choose not to walk out... just in case though here." a potion flew out and Sora drank it, he felt stronger as his bones and wounds mended, he got up and ran for the door. Outside he found Leon waiting. Sora walked back in, "You lied."

"The door is open, I just forgot to mention what was lurking outside. There is a way to save her, Kairi to bring her back."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and ran forward yelling, "Tell me now!"

The man in a single gesture elbowed Sora in the stomach then grabbed the Keyblade, he held it in his hands, "Want it back? Then behave!" The man thrust the Keyblade down and left, chuckling lightly, for the next few hours Sora struggled to lift his Keyblade out of the ground, while he contemplated the man's words, _"Bring her back?"_

Far away Kairi kept running she was nearing Traverse Town, by nightfall she arrived at its gates, at freedom, looking back she thought of Sora, _"Where are you..."_

**End of Chapter 14: Next chapter will hold: a journey, a visit to an old friend and a missing person. Stay tuned to te next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Second Sight

**Sorry for the wait here is chapter 15**

**TheOtherGuest: Yes there will be competition later between the Hayner and Seifer**

**BelieverofManyThings: Sora will have a hard time soon as well**

**I would like to thank Greymon Leader for faving and following as well as Riku Uzumaki for following. Thank you.**

**In this chapter the boy's identity will be revealed!**

Chapter 15: Second Sight

_Three months later_

The boy walked through Radiant Garden, if it could even be called that anymore. The new king, with his twisted vision has rebuilt the city to his liking... after the Second Dark Days. Instead of quant light buildings, tall dark skyscrapers reached up, like arms reaching for Kingdom Hearts. The boy walked to the outer gardens, his only sanctuary... He had only a moment to spare, but he used it wisely, he looked out over the whole area, remembering how the area used to be, gone are the small villas, the peaceful contrast to the castle, now the outer gardens stand alone, a flower in a concrete and steel desert. The boy took one last glimpse before he went to the station, to take a train to the port, to his destination, "Home..."

Lea walked to his young friend, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"All right! Remember, this isn't the same Destiny Islands you know. Got it memorized?"

_Present day_

Riku eyed the Master, they had been walking for hours, with them, Pete the large man cat thing. _"What is he really?" _Riku pondered as they reached their destination, Traverse Town. The door was locked when they approached, Xehanort laughed, a somewhat frightening sound, "Riku, first step on the road to Mastery, don't let limits slow you..."

"What? Are you talking about the door? I don't see a key."

"Think boy, this is a Keyblade, what do Keys do?"

"They open doors... But it's so large, how can a little key do that?"

"Open your heart. When you focus on the lock, imagine it opening and let your heart open it, the darkness within you will make it happen..."

Riku lifted up his Keyblade a bubble of light formed around the tip of the blade, Oblivion, at the end of the chain a copy of Sora's charm, the light traveled from the chain to the blade until stars formed at the bubble, at that moment a beam of light flashed forward and reached the lock, the lock shined a brilliant white, and the lock sealed itself, at that moment the doors magically opened. "It worked!"

"Indeed it did, now let us enter."

Pete spoke up his voice shaking, "Goofy reported some weird stuff here..."

Xehanort looked over, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

The door opened, and there was nobody inside. The town appeared empty, all the lights were on, the town was blinding, but there were no sounds of any sort. Nothing at all. The trio walked in and heard a scream. Through the blinding light Riku saw a small dark spot under a lamppost, the shadow grew and grew and grew, and then it jumped at Riku yellow eyes surging forward until it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In the shadow's place, one of Pete's fists. Xehanort stood still his Keyblade in the air and he shouted, "Darkeness reigns!" The lights turned off one by one until only a nominal amount of light remained, Riku covered his eyes as he adjusted to the change in light, Pete did the same as did the one who screamed.

After a few minutes Riku opened his eyes, the light was visible but not in such a blinding state. Riku looked around to find the person who screamed and when he looked up, past a large building that said "Jewelry" Kairi stood with a smile on her face, "Riku."

"Kairi. How are you? Where's Sora?"

"I'm fine, Sora he's umm well they have him, they let me go for some reason I don't know why. I'm worried about Sora."

Xehanort shouted, "Behind you!"

More shadows crept up leaping and running at Xehanort, Riku, Pete and Kairi, taller ones with legs and feet walked forward running faster. The smaller ones ant like in appearance, jumped forward with their claws pointing at their future victims.

"Look at me! I'm invincible!" Pete shouted, Riku looked up the shadows that were attacking Pete vaporized at the touch of a ball of light surrounding him, Riku rushed forward, avoiding the shadows leaping at him when he arrived at Pete, Riku took his Keyblade and slapped the bubble of light surrounding Pete. Pete flew like a pinball, hitting all the shadows and defeating them.

_Three months later_

The boy looked at the harbor, a small boat rested, Lea started speaking, "This boat is all that remained from Prince Eric's plot. And now it's taking us to Destiny Islands. How ironic!" they stepped on the boat and found, "Demyx?"

"Axel! Long time no see! I'm your driver today on Demyx and friends sea lines! Hope you enjoy your ride!"

Lea rolled his eyes and sat down, "No singing please. And its Lea not Axel. I'm not in your band, I never was anyway. Got it Memorized? In fact, your band doesn't exist anymore. So you should go back to-"

"No way! _The Nobodies_ will rise again! With Demyx at the helm. Fasten your seatbelts kids; this'll be a wild ride!"

The boy spoke, "Oh no..."

Lea turned to him, "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, just a little seasick."

"Oh it'll be fine, Sora, here drink this potion it'll make you feel better."

Sora smiled, "Thank you."

_Present_

Aqua awoke, with her hands cuffed, "What happened?"

Larxene moved into Aqua's field of vision, "Oh no, they took you prisoner, Aqua, it turns out the bad guys have the band. Oh no!"

"Help me."

Larxene smiled, and laughed a hoarse laugh, "No. I'm a bad guy. And with the price of your bounty, I'm going to get a promotion!"

Aqua summoned her Keyblade, trying to use it to free herself, Larxene ran forward and pointed a knife at Aqua's throat, "Put it away. The bounty is worth more alive than dead." Aqua dropped the Keyblade and it dematerialized. Aqua looked out the window of the bus, Radiant Garden fast approaching.

Sora lifted the Keyblade from the floor and held it in his hand, _"Bring her back how?"_ the man walked in and said, "Well done Sora, I see great things in your future, now take your first step, feel the darkness in your heart and let it-"

The door slammed open and a man with long blond hair and a white lab coat ran in, "Sir, sir we have a situation. The- the first stage experiments escaped... I don't know how they did... but it's the Heartless, I tried to eliminate them but... they got in the experimental teleporting device... it's fried now sir... My lord I'm sorry...

The man laughed, "Where did the Heartless go?"

"Traverse Town sir."

"Good, good, the Heartless will eliminate the town and the Keyblade wielders to the north will eliminate the Heartless. Perhaps we may also find Merlin or Yen Sid as well. Have no fear Even, complete the next stage of the initiative, I will post black coats north just in case..."

"Aye sir."

Sora looked on confused, as Even ran off, and the man turned back, the black coat and hood still keeping Sora from seeing the man's face. "So sorry you had to hear that. How would you like to take a little trip?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You don't have much of a choice. You can walk, or I will carry you."

"Fine, I'll walk."

"Good boy."

Even walked back and saw emptiness in his lab, "Where are you Ienzo?"

**End Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16: Sacred Moon

**Chapter 16!**

**TheOtherGuest: The answer to Ienzo is in this chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**BelieverofManyThings: Aqua's story changes likewise in this story, I hope you enjoy it as well.**

Chapter 16: Sacred Moon

_Present_

Night near Radiant Garden a beautiful sight, the shadows encroaching near a lake, with the moon above shining down on the area, many describe the sight as breathtaking, but today a damaged bus laid next to the lake, the bus having spun around and rolled over several times.

Aqua awoke to find Marluxia freeing her chains. Her eyes darted around the bus to find it in disarray, the tables overturned, chairs broken and all the band's belongings scattered around the bus. She groggily spoke, "What- what happened?"

"No time. Get outside, we need your Keyblade."

Aqua sat up as Marluxia freed her legs, he turned and grabbed a blade, _"Why a scythe?"_ Aqua and Marluxia ran outside to find a dark horror waiting; Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene were fighting a losing battle against a horde of creatures with yellow eyes. Aqua ran at a group, Keyblade in hand, Marluxia joined his band mates and took down a couple of shadows before another group took their place. Aqua ran around, launching orbs of light and bursts of powerful magic at the creatures, several of them fell before others took their place. Each disappeared in a cloud of smoke before another batch seemed to attack with more anger than the last.

Demyx swatted off another batch of the shadow creatures, one of them scratching his left arm, some bleeding from the wound, suddenly he was healed, he looked left and saw Luxord smiling and throwing potions to the other two, all three said, "Thanks." before returning to battle. Demyx slammed his sitar onto the head of one of the shadow creatures it vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

The moon above shone beams of light down upon the World, that light truely touched half dozen individuals and the effects changed those people. A man with red hair far from home driving back pulled over, the feeling of being on fire overcame him, and the man struggled against the pain before it ceased, then he reached out and a ball of flame came into his hand. A man with blue hair, a scar in the shape of the letter X on his face lost control of his temper entirely; he lashed out in a rage and destroyed his home bedroom. When he regained control, he looked at his hands, and then he looked up at the moon the power he now possessed surging through him.

Four individuals fighting the darkness born from the hearts' of men received the gift of the light, a musician of the sitar collapsed gasping for air as he drowned inside his lung. A women sadistic in nature convulsed in pain, her very body shaking from shocks she started experiencing. A man with pink hair and a much darker heart felt the grass grow and strangle his legs bringing him down to the ground. Finally, a gambler felt the light on his body as time slowed for him, he tried to fight but the difference in time was too great as his attacks missed.

Aqua watched on as the members of the band collapsed or were otherwise incapacitated she saw the dark creatures attack the four, she sent out a barrage of ice and fire at one of the creatures, it vaporized in smoke. She prepared to send out another burst when it started raining, the rain fell on the plants, which grew up and destroyed several creatures, and lighting struck down and obliterated most of the smaller creatures. A large creature formed, a heart shaped whole in its torso, the creature stood up tall and managed just for an instant to have the whole (visually) filled by the shape of Kingdom Hearts. The massive creature lifted up a fist and then it stopped, frozen in time, columns of water reached to the sky and covered the creature, lighting struck down and electrified the water, and Aqua launched a blizzard spell out and froze the electrified water. Finally, vines with thorns reached up and squeezed the icy columns, which shattered destroying the lead creature.

The band collapsed down barely able to stand, Aqua approached Keyblade in hand. Demyx weakly laughed, "Why are you still here, you could have run right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you all were all right."

"Oh we're just fantastic; we have cool new superpowers and not so cool new super villains. How is that for fun huh? Now you Aqua you saved our lives... Go, now before I change my mind."

Larxene protested, "Wait, what about my promotion?"

"You can kiss it goodbye, even if we wanted to our hand is too weak to make any large wagers." Luxord said dryly.

Larxene yelled angrily and stood up barely able to stand, she threw knives out at Aqua, missing the blue haired women entirely before Larxene collapsed and started fading into unconsciousness. Aqua turned and ran, not knowing the horror that the creatures were soon to unleash. The Second Dark Days had begun.

Braig sat in the lead truck, Maleficent chained in the back when the truck pulled over; Braig got out and saw his men with their weapons in hand pointed at him. Sir Cloud walked over past the troops to Braig's side and asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

A commander in the battalion spoke, "I'm sorry sir, but we have orders to arrest both you and the Prime Minister under the charges of treason, Lord Xemnas commands it."

Braig shouted, "Treason? As if! What you are doing is treason, lay down your weapons or I will shoot you myself."

The troops charged their weapons and the coup began.

Far away, Prince Eric and his forces marshaled their fleet, an armada of forces dedicated to taking over the Kingdom of Disney and then attacking Hollow Bastion from there. Little did they know that a traitor in their group already informed Hollow Bastion and a second fleet was on its way to Disney...

Ienzo walked through the streets of a town, far from home. He walked into a back alley and saw a group of kids, much like himself, arguing. One with blond spikey hair shouted, "Shut up! We need to find Kairi, and Sora! Wherever they are... To do that we need weapons, real weapons, then we will find our friends and rescue them!"

Ienzo stepped out of the shadows, "I know where Sora is, but you're not going to like it, it's Radiant Garden."

Leon drove a truck, with the weapons the Keyblade Friends are seeking, the weapons for the armory, Leon drove fast, he was still a week away but soon Twilight Town would be armed, ready for whatever the World could throw at it.

**End Chapter 16**

**The title of this chapter is a reference to the theme from KH2, for the World that Never Was, the next chapter will be likewise named for a different theme (perhaps from the same world?).**

**Any predictions for the next chapter? Any Comments? Please review. Any Questions or clarifications please feel free to write a review as well (I am faster replying to it than my pm...). **


	17. Chapter 17: Night of Fate

**Hey Chapter 17 here, I got 4 reviews last week (as well as one that sadly was considered spam to that individual if spam was not your intent feel free to repost your review just please talk about the story) thank you. **

**I would like to thank Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for faving this story!**

**To answer the questions concerning the latest chapter:**

**TheOtherGuest: Ienzo is helping out the good guys for now due to concern about Sora... but that might not always be the case... (sorry its a pretty major spoiler for that)**

**Guest: Maleficent is alive, and she will appear in this chapter.**

Chapter 17: Night of Fate

_Seven weeks to Second Dark Days_

Braig fired his crossbows, wildly; he shot at his former teammates, his former friends, while Cloud was busy using his sword to protect himself from the Blizzard spells heading at him to mount an effective attack. "Reload!" Braig teleported on top of the truck and fired another group of rounds, then he teleported behind a commander and fired at him, the commander ducked and the shot drifted past his head, past Cloud who was knocking aside another Blizzard spell, the shot traveled all the way to the truck and it broke the lock holding Maleficent in.

The dark witch cackled with glee and walked out, a ball of dark green flame in her hand. She walked out and reached up, her staff flew into her hand and Maleficent proceeded to launch magic attacks at the army of H. B. soldiers.

Leon stopped the truck near a river; the bridge ahead seemed to have vanished in a cloud of darkness. Leon walked out, gunblade in hand and marched near the bridge. The cloud of darkness shifted revealing hundreds perhaps thousands of yellow eyes that ran for their prey. Leon fired off a shot and proceeded to attempt to attack the horde of shadows. The moonlight glistened down shining a faint light down on the river and the shadows.

Sora walked into a lab, freezing cold, there Sora saw the first Heartless he ever saw, a shadow, Even the scientist who Sora recently met, asked him, "Can you use your Keyblade to exterminate this pest?"

Sora nodded, and pulled out his Keyblade and proceeded to eliminate the Heartless.

"Fastinating, the Keyblade... Perhaps I can ask Lord Xemnas to allow you freedom to exterminate the remaining Heartless; it would save many lives, and allow me to continue my work in peace..."

Ienzo explained the situation carefully and outlined a plan to rescue Sora. One of the boys Roxas they called him asked numerous questions, two others, Hayner and Seifer constantly bickered about whether to launch a direct assault or a sneak attack, and the risks involved. Roxas tried to keep the peace but it was obvious that Hayner and Seifer were the true leaders, and that their disagreements would keep this resistance cell at odds with itself.

_Five weeks after second Dark Days_

Sora, Lea, and Demyx walked out of the boat and onto the shore of the former island where the children would play; there they saw a horror that would haunt them for years to come. The mini island was gone, blasted into oblivion the wooden fort, carefully constructed, had been collapsed by artillery fire and lastly the shore was marred with shells. Sora ran around, tears strolling down his cheeks, as he saw his home gone, blasted away by Hollow Bastion, Demyx's jaw dropped barely giving a whisper, "What- what happened here...?" Lea spoke, "I'm sorry that you had to see this, the master told me that, Eric's crimes still exist here... our target is nearby, a particularly dangerous Heartless. So let's do a sw- ahh!"

Lea's form fell to the ground; Sora turned around and saw a massive Heartless, a Darkside standing tall with a pair of fists heading directly to Demyx, "Get down!" Demyx tried to dodge but he could not roll fast enough. The fist struck him and he fell down. Sora put his hood up and ran at the Darkside, Keyblade in hand, suddenly another voice said, "You're done!" and in a flash of light the Darkside was gone, in its place a boy, wearing a purple suit, a heart on his chest and a grass skirt outside of the suit. The moonlight made his silver hair shine bright, the boy turned revealing a familiar face, "Riku!"

Riku smiled then spoke sarcastically "Sora. How have you been, has it been hard for you, being with them, helping them? I'm surprised you even remember me, do you remember Kairi as well? Or have your 'new friends' replaced your old ones?"

"I remember everything Riku, not a day goes by that I don't think about you... or Kairi, I'm sorry Riku, I'm so sorry I'm responsible for her death, all those months ago. I'm sorry..."

"What are you talking about? Kairi is alive."

"What? Where is she, let me see her!"

"No, to tell you the truth, she doesn't want to even look at your face. And neither do I." Riku held his arm up and his Keyblade, Oblivion, appeared in his hand, Sora likewise grasped Oathkeeper and held it up in a defensive position, "You won't see Kairi, Sora, my Master commands it, you traitor."

_Seven Weeks to Second Dark Days_

Riku, Xehanort, Pete and Kairi fought against the shadows, more swarms rising up, a flash of light and a sound of weapon's fire. Within a few moments the swarm fell, in their place Merlin and Cid. Merlin spoke, "Hello, Master Xehanort, it has been some time hasn't it?"

Radiant Garden, at night it seemed a little less radiant, the Second Dark Days were soon to begin. The council that desides the fate of Hollow Bastion, met again, with two members absent, Xemnas stepped out of the shadows to see Prince Phillip and the (Evil) Queen sitting at their places, Eric was gone, offically a renegade, the Sultan deceased. Both were to be replaced soon. Braig, the "traitor" would be replaced by Xemnas, soon to be crowned the new king. Xemnas spoke, "My friends, even though we have lost much, let us rejoice at our two new members, to replace the Sultan, Hercules, the emissary of Zeus, to replace Eric, Joshua. While I know you two are involved in a 'game' of a sort, I ask that whatever the result both of you refrain from conflict."

Prince Phillip responded, "What sort of game?"

Joshua chuckled, "Hercules will challenge my friends if Hercules wins Shibuya will be his, if I win... Olympus is mine..." he broke out laughing.

Eric's fleet, moved slowly, in a week they would be at Disney's shores. Meanwhile, the Second fleet was already on its way, Sephiroth in command. They would be waiting at Disney when the war started.

**So... The plot is thickening, another major chapter (like chapter 10) is approaching soon. What will happen? **

**Also, in the next few chapters I will jump to the Second Dark Days and then eventually to the future... I also will have a flashback chapter that will show the First Dark Days, what happened to King Ansem. And who 'Xemnas' really is... All this and more coming up soon...**


	18. Flashback 2: The First Dark Days

**Hello welcome to the next chapter**

**TheOtherGuest: Firstly, the First Dark Days do not involve the heartless, and Braig of the future is alive. As for Xemnas... I can's answer that sorry.**

**Buddahbb: I'm glad you like this story so much. Thank you for your review.**

**Guest: Riku is well... Riku, its kind of hard to place him as evil or good, best way to mark him atm would be as an anti-hero.**

**I invite you to read this new chapter... This will discuss the start of the First Dark Days... **

Flashback 2: The First Dark Days

_One Day after the Assassination of King Ansem (Approximately 12 years before Second Dark Days)_

Preface from The Dark Days: a History written by Braig (a book that was banned before it could be released)

_"The Dark Days as many of you may know occurred when our King, Ansem, was murdered, brutally by a Keyblade user. In a rage, I sent the armies out viciously, possibly too much so, I led the main army, in that day we called it the Freeshooter force, named after my nickname... The battle was long, we attacked the home of the Keyblade wielder who killed Ansem, the place was called The Land of Departure, and after we were done, it was renamed to Oblivion in honor of what we blasted it too. Official history states that Eraqus was responsible for the crimes at that location that is not the case, he tried to stop the fighting, he and his pupil Aqua. Another Master, Xehanort being his name encouraged further fighting, saying that surrender would mean execution, perhaps he was right, in my rage I would have done anything. We fought, another pupil named Terra fought me vigorously when I moved against Aqua and Ventus, Terra in a violent rage trying to protect his friends is responsible for me losing my eye. To Terra if you ever read this I'm sorry, you Keyblade wielders were right... _

Yen Sid roamed the halls, Mickey by his side, both knew that something would occur soon, what it was they did not know. So they roamed trying to calm their nerves and hope the future would turn out well.

Aqua stood looking out the window, her last glimpse she would ever have of the pristine mountains and training grounds. Ventus the young boy walked up beside her, he spoke weakly, his voice quivering with fear, "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, but no matter what happens, Terra and I will be there for you, always."

Ven smiled, "Okay, I feel safer now, where is Terra anyway?"

Aqua looked around, and then shouted, "Terra! Terra where are you?"

Eraqus ran up to the pair, "What is happening?"

"Master, it's Terra, he's missing."

"Missing! Oh no..." Eraqus proceeded to mumble the words, "I never thought... how could he be so foolish... no no no. Impossible..."

Master Xehanort walked up and met his friend, who was staring out the window, deep in thought; Xehanort tapped his shoulder and brought Eraqus out of his state of deep thought.

Eraqus spoke in a voice never heard before, a voice like that of a father who has just lost his son, "Terra, what has happened to you? Where are you?"

"Terra is fine, I'm sure of it, he's almost a master as is your other pupil. Once he returns why don't we perform the test?"

Eraqus smiled, "Sure, you remember the spell you used during your initiation?"

Laughing Xehanort responded, "Yeah, it almost destroyed the castle."

"They spent three months repainting it; wow was the Master angry... He almost failed us both!"

The two old comrades shared their last laugh together, the last bit of joy they would have for years to come.

A loud slamming sound resonated through the entryway, a tall man, his head hidden in a hood; he limped forward and collapsed in the entryway. The assembled group rushed down to meet him, Aqua knelt down and lifted up his hood, revealing the brown hair and familiar face beneath, "Terra!"

Terra smiled weakly before is face became serious, gasping for air he whispered, "They're coming, Hollow Bastion is coming, to- to- take The Land of-" Terra's eyes closed and his breathing increased rapidly before ceasing.

Xehanort summoned the strongest cure spell ever created, Eraqus pulled out a mega-elixir and poured its contents on Terra, Aqua held his head above the ground a tear strolling down her cheek, and Ventus stood by shocked pleading with the universe to let Terra live.

The ground rumbled, as clouds of dust rattled outside, the sounds of an army arose outside. The forces of darkness, of Hollow Bastion stood by at the gates to the sacred Land of Departure. Eraqus looked at the window and saw the army outside, he turned to Aqua and said, "Congratulations, you are now a Master, if the battle seems lost go behind my throne and lock it, only you will be able to navigate what this place becomes, all others will be lost to Oblivion... Afterwards, take Ven and run. Run as fast as you can, run somewhere that you will be safe."

"What- what about Terra? We can't just leave him!"

"Terra is waging a battle of his own, if he awakes take him with you, if not he will be safe here."

"Okay, Master."

Yen Sid, Eraqus and Xehanort stepped outside and met with the best force of the Hollow Bastion army, the Freeshooter force, other groups were visable as well, The Silent hero corp. even the Whirlwind lancers. Braig walked forward his crossbows in hand, "Give us Terra!"

Eraqus shook his head, "No, Terra has done nothing wrong, he couldn't have done anything wrong..."

"He killed the King! The great Ansem, the seeker of darkness is dead and your apprentice is responsible!"

"Nonsense! It's not possible." Eraqus continued, "I'll turn myself in, I did it, I killed Ansem..."

Eraqus' companions looked at him, "No, you couldn't have, you were here the whole time..."

Braig smiled, "Fine come with me, all of them, go in and round them all up."

Xehanort shouted, "NO! We will not submit to Hollow Bastion, not now not ever! You will fall to the might of light, to the Keyblade!"

A group of soldiers stepped forward from the line, walked over to the three Keyblade Masters, and stood in front of them. They turned toward Braig and raised their weapons, another group, about half of The Silent Hero corp. marched forward and joined the renegades. Braig shouted out, "Traitors! You think you can get away with this? As If! I give you one chance, come back and your deaths will be quick... Stay and you will know pain."

A warrior marched forward, "You talk of pain, Braig, and you talk a lot. But there is something you must know, you are wrong, you are wrong, you have fallen so far into the darkness... We are the ones who will show you the light. The light of those of us who are friends of the Keyblade."

"So be it traitor, your time is up!"

Aqua heard the shots reign down, the shouts ordering for combat, the screams of pain and the clash of arms. The doors were secured however, Mickey and Ven were watching the battle, Aqua meanwhile knelt down trying to wake Terra up, his form barely moving up and down. A weak pulse confirmed his clinging to life. Inside Terra's sleep, a devastating war was being fought with no winner in sight...

Eraqus dodged a bullet then slashed the other one back at its sender, then did a back flip away from a man controlling six lances, a dozen 'lancers' jumped down nearby combating and decimating the nearby Keyblade Friend forces. Xehanort, was fighting with a tall man with an axe sword when the man with six lances dropped down, Xehanort cast an aero spell on himself then jumped forward and pushed off thanks to the wind. The man with the axe sword however jumped after Xehanort and encountered the man with the lances; the two of them proceeded to engage in combat fiercely fighting in the first battle of the Dark Days, with the 'hero' corp. starting to turn on the 'lancers'. Xehanort looked down and saw his leg was injured, possibly struck by a lance.

Aqua looked at the battle occurring outside, the H. B. forces splintering, the renegades fighting vigorously but alas, it was obviously a losing battle, Aqua then saw the Master cornered by a man with crossbows. "Master!" Aqua cried out as she dove out the window and landed next to her Master, shielding him from harm. Ventus flew out behind Aqua and landed beside his friend. Braig smiled as he saw the three, he reloaded his crossbows and fired several shots, Eraqus jumped in front and took the brunt of the attack before falling down, unconscious and barely alive, a pair of Freeshooter warriors teleported in and grabbed Eraqus before retreating. "Master, no!" Aqua cried out, then saw the crossbow turn to her face.

"Goodbye, Keyblader, maybe they'll carve a monument celebrating my victory after this battle, and they'll carve it out of your home..."

"Don't touch her!" a voice cried out as a figure in a black coat leaped down and fought against Braig. Bullets fired in all directions, some tearing up the man's cloak. The tattered cloak fell off the man revealing Terra's face and brown hair that seemed a couple shades lighter.

Terra fought against Braig desperately, his body glimmering black from the darkness. Dark bullets flew out wildly combating the bullets launched from the crossbow. As a bullet hit Terra's side, he turned and smiled saying, "Go, take Ven, we'll see each other again soon."

"No."

"Go, now! While there is still time."

Aqua nodded sadly and ran off she arrived home, went to the back of the throne room, and pulled out her Keyblade...

Aritllary shells launched out of cannons by Braig's command; the shells flew toward their target, The Land of Departure...

Yen Sid retreated back into the Land of Departure with Xehanort and the hundred or so troops left under their command. Xehanort made a motion toward the incoming shells; Yen Sid nodded and teleported the army far away, unknowingly leaving Ventus and Aqua.

Aqua sealed the throne room and ran out, summoning her Keyblade glider and grabbing Ventus flying far, far away. When they landed, they met a boy in green named Peter Pan. Last they saw of Terra, he was still deep in combat with Braig.

Night around a campfire, Xehanort and his troops stood, solemnly, one of the men asked, "What do we do now?"

Xehanort responded, his voice resonating out, "We prevail, go home. Go home, and spread the word of the Keyblade Friends. For someday real soon we will be free, free of Hollow Bastion and it will be because of you! The Keyblade Friends!" Xehanort listened to the crowd cheer and he carved an image in the grass, a K and a sideways F so that it looked like a Keyblade. With that the Keyblade Friends were born.

Epilouge from The Dark Days: a History written by Braig

_At the end of the day, I lost an eye, half my men and had two new rivals, my own friends. For the next year I fought my friends until he came, until Xemnas united the factions... At what cost though... Was the price too high?_

**End Flashback**


	19. Chapter 19: Invasion

**Chapter 19 has arrived!**

**Firstly I would like to thank AkazukinCruz for faving this story, thank you.**

**TheOtherGuest: Yes the dark Days are civil wars and the book was banned partly because Braig was admitting his worng and because it mentioned Xemnas... **

**Guest: Thank you for your review.**

Chapter 19: Invasion

_Five weeks after Second Dark Days_

Sora dodged a blast of dark energy, and countered with a ball of light. "Be gone!" Riku shouted before charging forward his body shining in darkness, Riku rushed forward, jumping over a blast crater, his body seemed to float as an aura of the darkness spread over his body. The aura spread down his body until it covered him completely, he shouted, "You're done!" and he teleported behind Sora and surged forward knocking Sora down. Sora stood back up and threw his Keyblade at Riku, it connecting and stunning the silver haired boy.

_Seven weeks before Second Dark Days_

Riku defeated another dark entity, the being disappearing in a cloud of darkness. Another pair of Shadows jumped out and leaped towards Riku, Riku knocked down one and the other disappeared in a flash, Riku looked up to see Kairi standing there, a Keyblade in hand. Kairi ran to the other lamppost and took down another set of dark entities; Master Xehanort fired a burst of dark magic taking out another Shadow. A flash of light and all the entities had disappeared, instead a man in a blue robe stood in front of the accessory shop. "Merlin."

"Hello Xehanort."

Leon fired a shot at a Heartless and ran forward slashing through another the Heartless disappeared in a cloud of darkness that another pair of Heartless jumped through claws ready. Leon leaped back, fired a pair of shots, which took out the Heartless. Leon fired another pair of shots out at another set of Heartless, revealing a small strip of viable bridge across the river, Leon jumped into the truck and drove fast, running over the Heartless, annihilating them.

Ienzo walked to the train station, heading home, he would return in a week to finalize the plans to save Sora. Ienzo passed a storefront only to walk back, to better see something in his peripheral vision, a small dark creature with yellow eyes, claws and antennae, "My-! Everybody out! Run!" the crowd ran away except for one man with red hair who walked forward with a Chakram in hand. "What's the problem?"

"Get out, this is Hollow Bastion business."

"I think I outrank you."

"I doubt that."

"Agent VIII, Lea, got it memorized?"

Ienzo glanced back, somewhat surprised, then in a mocking tone, "Agent VI, Ienzo, got it memorized?"

Lea sounded visibly annoyed"Fine, what's the problem?"

Pointing, "Those, they're called Heartless. We have to take them out."

Seifer was walking home when he heard screaming; he ran out and saw dark creatures preying on the civilians. "No, no, no these guys can't show up in my town!" Vivi ran behind him, with a struggle bat in hand, the two nodded, and ran forward feral yells from their lungs, ready to impose order.

Braig fired another shot, and then stopped himself, no other troops were left, everybody left had already ran, far away most likely to get reinforcements. Panting, Braig leaned up against a truck, Cloud asked, "What now?"

"I don't know we need to run. How about we go to that old castle, you know the one that that evil Queen keeps talking about? "

"That's a good idea."

Maleficent spoke, "We're all fugitives now; I know a place to hide, come with me." With a burst of magic, the trio disappeared.

Eric's armada advanced, closing the last bit of ocean to Disney Castle. The long-range strike cannons acknowledged weapons lock on and began bombardment on the castle's defenses. A high pitch whine, barely audible disturbed Eric's senses, looking out Eric saw a small bright light heading closer, the light of cannon fire. "All hands, brace for impact!" The cannon shot struck the ship, lodging in the side, some water started leaking into the lower decks, Eric signaled the order for an evacuation, and ordered the other ships to double speed to Disney Castle.

The Castle with its glimmering spire shone in the distance, cannon fire erupted from both the shore and the ocean, and the exchange made the sky shine a hundred different shades of orange, red, and yellow.

The fleet loyal to Hollow Bastion approached Eric's fleet from the rear. Firing their first shots and likely decimating the rouge fleet.

Eric ordered his troops to disembark, in a desperate attempt to regain control. The fleet was sustaining fire from both sides, ordering the fleet to break off; Eric jumped overboard and swam to Disney, his sword on his waist. Eric swam, and swam, and swam, until he reached the shore and dragged himself up.

Captain Jack Sparrow was having a bad week, earlier his vessel, _The Black Pearl_ was impounded. Then he was conscripted into a press gang crew (where by some miracle) he became captain. Now he is busy with a suicide mission, all thanks to Eric. Worst of all, "Why's the rum always gone?"

Sparrow ordered his ship to withdraw, and saw the familiar colors (and guns) of a Scarlet Tango class Hollow Bastion warship. _"We're being fired on, by our own people..."_ barely mustering a voice Sparrow radioed over, "This is Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Kurt Zisa _I surrender, I repeat I surrender!"

Mickey coordinated his forces, ordering barrages of cannon fire at the warships, enemy forces were approaching the shore, Goofy and Donald were busy with damage control, so Mickey ran forward Keyblade in hand, giving all the excuse necessary for Hollow Bastion to invade.

Leon's truck neared Twilight Town, just in time to save the city, Heartless scattered the roadside, many being simply run over the truck, others trying to jump on the windshield, one stuck there, using its claws to crack the glass, in a frantic rush Leon activated the windshield wipers and watched as it was shoved off and flew away. Leon chuckled a bit as he saw the train station come into view, in the back of his truck; swords, spears, crossbows, a staff, a few shields both offensive and defensive, even a gunblade, all that would be desperately needed in the days ahead.

**End Chapter 19**

**Next Chapter: A battle on three sides, the seeds of chaos, dreams of a bad man, and a shocking revelation to be revealed... Stay tuned to the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 Dive to the Darkness

**Hello, welcome to this special double length chapter! I really think this is one of the best I have written so far (especially the Pence section).**

**I would like to thank Namine Rose25 for following. Thank you.**

**BelieverofManyThings: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**TheOtherGuest: Thank you. That trio will be fairly important coming up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 20: Dive to the Darkness

_Seven weeks before Second Dark Days_

Leon drove violently through a wall into the Tram Common, the rubble annihilating numerous Heartless, while Leon thrust forward due to the impact with the wall lay unconscious his head resting on a deployed airbag. The Truck was totaled but at the current moment, it did not matter.

Rai, Fuu and Hayner were waiting in the usual spot, now deemed a new 'secret base' for the Keyblade Friends' Resistance cell. Hayner and Rai were competing in darts while Fuu sat on the salvaged couch reading a book. 'Roxas' stepped in, "Where's Saifer, Pence, Ollette and Vivi?" the boy asked casually.

Rai said, "Seifer and Vivi are always looking after the town, y' know?"

"And the other two?"

Hayner chuckled, "I'd bet Olette dragged Pence out shopping."

"Okay, well I'm going to head home, maybe Aq- Xion has come back."

Hayner shouted, "See you later Roxas!" before throwing a dart, "Bullseye!"

A scream arose in the distance, the group, Ventus included turned and ran out to the ally, where they saw Olette run out of the tunnels, screaming, "Help! It's- It's Pence. He needs help!"

Ventus ran taking the lead into the tunnel, a faint aroma of burning and ash filled the air, Ventus ran in and saw a cloud of smoke, coughing due to the cloud. Hayner felt around the walls, trying to find Pence, alas, his best friend remained out of sight. Coughing and wheezing Hayner cried out, "Pence! Pence buddy you here?"

A voice ice cold, and with an unimaginable sadness replied, "I'm here."

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and slammed it into the ground crying out, "Wind!" as the aero spell dissipated, Ventus saw a torch burning a treasure chest, spewing off smoke, and Pence staring at some graffiti on the wall not turning. Olette and Hayner walked closer to their friend, "Pence?" they both said.

"Hey." he said, in the same depressing monotone.

Olette ran forward and touched his shoulder, Pence turned around and the group saw, a Shadow on his chest. She screamed in a sad horror and backed off slowly.

A voice spoke softly, "We, we need to remove that thing." Ventus turned and saw it was Fuu who had spoken; ordinarily he would be impressed, but not today. Today, he would heed her advice without a thought. Ventus ran forward, summoning his Keyblade he smacked the Shadow off. The Shadow decayed into darkness, but the deed was done, Pence let out a gasp and fell, as a heart arose from his chest.

"No!" Olette cried as she surged forward and grabbed him, his body falling limp, Ventus kneeled down, "His pulse is weak, I think that thing took most of his heart."

Crying, Olette shouted, "Save him! Use your Keyblade!"

Ventus struggling not to cry himself, "I, I can't... I don't know how. Maybe Aqua could, but I can't."

Hayner stepped forward and yelled, "Well all we have is you. Save him." he whispered the next part, "Save my friend..."

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and smiled, "Okay, here goes." Ventus placed his Keyblade down near where Pence's heart should have been, letting out a yell, Ventus poured his energy into his Keyblade and a portal opened, into Pence's heart. Taking a deep breath, Ventus jumped in.

Sora slaughtered another group of Heartless as Even watched on, a smile on his face. "Very good, Sora, well done. How about now you attack group 13?"

The doors opened, and footsteps clanged in. A man in a cloak, his hood up and holding a scythe walked in, "Even, the creatures, they've attacked Radiant Garden! We need that weapon you keep babbling about!"

"My weapons are not complete yet however take Sora here instead; his Keyblade is uniquely suited for such an endeavor..."

"Fine. Come, Sora, show me the power of this Keyblade."

Even called out as the pair left, "Marluxia, be careful not to lose him, it would take some time to replace him..."

"Is this eternity? Or is this just taking a moment? Am I even here at all?" Ventus fell, and fell, and fell into the darkness. The darkness surrounded him, even his Keyblade could not shine a light out, he feared that soon he would be lost, for all eternity inside the fragment's of Pence's heart.

After a fall that felt both a minute and a year Ventus landed, his footsteps echoed out, like fingers tapping on the glass, Ventus wandered about the area, an expansive never ending darkness until he heard a voice, Olette's voice, "Pence, you have to wake up! Pence!"

The ground rumbled, and shook as if it heard the voice, and a small sliver of light shined down, revealing a hint of stained glass near Ventus's feet. Ventus knelt down and saw, "An ice cream bar?" Ventus could not resist letting out a small laugh at the absurdity of an ice cream bar being the only thing visible in this endless darkness.

Another voice, this time one that seemed to originate from the darkness spoke sadly, "Roxas, the door is still closed. Step forward, can you do it?"

Ventus stepped forward, to see a door materialize in front of him, "The door... if it opens can you find what is inside? Can you help me? Will you save me?"

"Save you? Of course."

"Very well then, open the door."

Ventus walked forward and tried to summon his Keyblade, a flash of light and nothing. Ventus grasped at open air, trying repeatedly to grab his weapon. Yet nothing happened. Ventus turned around to see, a struggle bat on the ground behind him. Ventus knelt down and picked it up, the darkness seeming to try to grab the bat as Ventus lifted it up. Ventus turned and saw the darkness grabbing, at the door, covering it. Hayner's voice flooded the dark chamber, "Roxas, hurry, he's weakening... Hurry!"

Ventus ran at the door and tried to pull it open the darkness still far away from the handle, after repeated pulling and struggling, the darkness retacted from the door, and it opened, a bright light filled the chamber.

Pence's voice flooded Ventus's mind, "It's beautiful, isn't it Roxas."

From the door Ventus entered into, "Twilight Town?" only this town was abandoned, with rubble and trash spewed about as if a great battle had taken place. Ventus looked around; he was in the sandlot, only it was not exactly the sandlot, the Moogle shop was in the center, seeming to be consumed by darkness, puddles of darkness appeared all over, consuming the dream world. There were no smells in this dream world, at least not as far as Ventus could detect. Avoiding the suspicious puddles, Ventus walked into the alley...

"Right now I can see our entire planet thanks to the power of the Heartless..."

Ventus found himself on the top Market Street, more puddles surrounded him as he scratched his head trying to comprehend what was going on, the world continued to decay, the puddles causing the world to sink and fade away. Ventus rushed away from the portals, as they dissolved most of Market Street, Ventus traveled to the Clock Tower...

"I feel connected, tied to the darkness."

And found himself in the usual spot, a treasure chest in the center, seeing no other way out, Ventus opened the chest, only for a dark portal to appear, and swallow him and the usual spot up.

"Soon to be completely eclipsed."

Ventus opened his eyes and found himself inside a dark world, portals, opening up and showing glimpses of Twilight Town, fading away. Ventus tried to approach one, only to find it shielded, smashing his struggle bat against it proved futile as the darkness permeated his senses, he even started tasting it's foulness as the darkness surrounded him. "Light!" Ventus shouted as a small beam penetrated the depths, warming his body, clearing his senses. Olette's voice returned, "Pence, please wake up. Please!" The world shook as more light returned, and the darkness receded into a single spot, a pair of yellow eyes opened up as the darkness arose and formed a figure, massive in proportions, with a heart shaped hole in its center and a pair of fists shooting out, Ventus attacked it with his struggle bat to no avail, every blow seemed to sink into the large mass before being repelled, a fist surged down. Ventus dodged and ran for a portal, jumping through as another fist came crashing down.

"There is so much you need to know, Roxas."

The Clock Tower stood in the distance, the face of the clock already sunk into a dark portal, Ventus emerged from a portal near the top of the tower and Ventus fell down, grasping onto the edge, trying to hold on. Ventus's hand slipped, and he fell... Only to be saved by another hand, lifting him up. Ventus saw his savior, a figure cloaked in the darkness, all features obscured by the darkness. A portal appeared beneath them and Ventus was swallowed up.

"Yet you understand so little."

Again, Ventus found himself in the _"world of portals"_ as he started to think of the place he currently was in. The darkness permeated this room still, and the large Heartless was still in the middle. The words flooded Ventus's mind again, "Yet you understand so little."

"I understand more than you think!"

Ventus reached out for his Keyblade again, and the struggle bat transformed.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing..."

Ventus surged forward and combated the large Heartless. He lunged with his Keyblade ready. Ventus fought against the large monster, dodging a fist blow, Ventus jumped up onto the other fist as it hit the ground, and he ran up the arm to the head and slashed at the head. The head rocked to the side and Ventus fell, and continued falling to the ground. His back hurt, his legs likely broken, Ventus struggled to stand, but the pain was too much and he collapsed down again. The massive monster stared at him and spoke in Pence's voice, "Leave me!"

"No!"

"Why? Why would you stay, and do all this for me?"

"Because your friend's asked me to!"

"Friends?"

Olette's voice permeated the room again, "Pence! Please!"

The Pence-monster spoke, "Olette... No! I need to go back!"

A darker voice from the same mouth spoke, "You can't go back!"

"Yes I can! I have to! Roxas, free me of my Darkside!"

A beam of green light shone down, and Ventus's bones mended, he arose and looked up to see the Pence-monster fighting itself. Ventus fought the monster as it struggled to fight him, and itself. That was when a wave of a sickly looking white light shattered over them all, hurting them, slowly killing them. Olette's voice shone through again, "Pence, no! Don't die! Please don't die."

Seifer and Vivi fought against another group of dark creatures, along with the Struggle Promoter, when Leon's truck drove in, Seifer walked over and saw Leon slumped over the wheel, Seifer leaped to the back and saw the arms ready, he smiled and grabbed the first weapon he saw, a gunblade.

Of all the dreams this man has had, this one he hated most of all, _He stood at the shores of his home, with the X-Blade in hand, and then it faded away, as this perfect world of light and darkness shattered into an ocean of islands blocked by walls of light..._ Then he awoke.

Deciding to visit his old friend, Xemnas descended the steps of his castle, the dream still in his head. At the bottom, Xemnas turned and saw his friend staring at the far wall of his glass cage. "Hello Eraqus." he said coldly.

Eraqus looked out saying, "Terra... why are you visiting me again?"

Xemnas lifted his hood showing his yellow eyes and white hair, "I am so much more than Terra. I know all that there is to know!"

"Really, where is Aqua then?"

"I will find her soon; another dream from 'you' should do it."

"From me?"

"Oh that's what she thinks it is..."

**End Chapter 20**

**Please leave a review, I'm so close to 50 I can't wait!**


	21. Chapter 21: Lightless Oblivion

**Hello! Here is Chapter 21, a few days early, chapter 22 should come within the next week and a half. Hope you enjoy!**

**I got to 50 reviews! I'm so happy right now! Also thanks to Miano53 for following this story.**

**Namine Rose25: I'm glad you enjoy this story, thank you for reading it.**

**TheOtherGuest: I think you will be happy with the outcome (hint, hint) :)**

**BelieverofManyThings: Thank you. Aqua will appear in this chapter.**

**Guest: Thank you. Pence will live through this chapter at least.**

Chapter 21: Lightless Oblivion

_Seven weeks before Second Dark Days_

Ventus drowned in the wave, his lungs gasped for air and his skin burned, the sickly white wave receded, revealing the massive Pence-monster, wallowing in pain and collapsing into the darkness. Specks of darkness flew up to the sky, revealing another form underneath, that of Pence. Ventus walked over to the boy, and held out his hand. Pence reached out for the hand before another portal opened swallowing both of them up.

"Pence, you have to wake up! Pence!"

Ventus opened his eyes and saw the old mansion, with the rusted gates wide open, Ventus ran to the doors, when he pulled they shattered into pieces, inside the same white sickly tide had flooded the floor. Ventus looked up to see a shrouded figure running into the room on the top right.

"I see him Roxas, I found Sora..."

Ventus took his Keyblade and threw it onto the liquid, then (miraculously) surfed on it to the staircase. About a Keyblade-length from the staircase, his foot slipped, and it slipped into the water. Before that moment, Ventus had never truly known the meaning of pain, but that liquid taught it to him, whispering to himself, "That, must be death or whatever the Heartless do to people, embodied... I don't have too much time left. Hang in there Pence, hang in there." Ventus made a leap and landed a few steps up on the staircase, he crawled up, narrowly dodging the liquid as it ascended, trying to grasp the boy. Ventus reached the top to find the water completely engulfing the lower level, nothing could be seen below but the sickly liquid. Ventus turned and entered the door...

"Roxas let me go, save yourself, we want to stay, we think we can help Sora... please Roxas, let go."

...And found himself in a white room, with a hollow egg like container in the middle. The container was fogged over, Ventus traveled to the egg and removed the fog from the outside to find, a lively green liquid, Ventus turned around to see the liquid sealing over the door. The whole chamber shook, as Ventus heard the sound of crying, "Pence... no, don't die... please don't die..."

"We see the world, entire, Kingdom Hearts, it's within our grasp! Roxas, leave now! Before it's too late."

Ventus looked again at the egg and saw the vague form of a human, taking a deep breath, Ventus smashed his Keyblade against the egg, and let the liquid wash over him healing his wounds, his burns and relaxing his body. Pence slid out of the egg, coughing. The liquid flowed out of the egg and encountered the white liquid; they met together and annihilated each other. Ventus watched the world fade into oblivion, as stained glass returned to the floor. Taking a second he looked at the red glass, in the center a picture, of Pence, Olette, Hayner, and Sora in front of the mansion, beside the photo was the image of a sleeping Pence, and surrounding the entirety, Sea-salt ice cream, in small circles. Then Ventus emerged from Pence's body, to see Hayner, Olette, Fuu, and Rai huddled over Pence's sleeping form.

The group stood over Pence, until he awoke. The first words he said then were, "Who, who are you?"

"Ventus, call me Ven. Do you remember any of us?"

Pence's forehead wrinkled as he thought, "No. Should we?"

Olette spoke softly, "We're your friends, Pence, we-" she fought back tears, "We love you..."

"What happened to us?"

Hayner clasped Pence's shoulder, "You had an accident buddy, but you should be okay..." Hayner's watery eyes did not provide much comfort to the amnesiac boy.

Fuu spoke, "What do you remember?"

His voice started off barely a whisper and proceeded to get louder and more dramatic as he continues, until by the end he is shouting at the top of his lungs, "Well, we remember expanding beyond this shadow-form; we remember seeing the rock-land from millions of eyes. We remember feeling connected to our brothers and sisters, millions of them all over. We remember all of us eying up at the Great-sky-chest-beater wishing to devour. We could hear their thought-speak, comforting and helping us, and we felt the urge, to consume more chest-beaters. Now, we cannot hear them, the thought-speaking is silent. We feel alone but the hunger remains!" he paused, "The pain is the worst part. We-I feel my chest-beater empty, and the only thing I can do to help is to feed!"

Nervous glances were exchanged between the groups, looking down, Ventus said, "Take him to the base, lock him up there if need be."

Rai and Fuu nodded, and grabbed Pence by each arm and led him off, turning, Pence spoke, "Do you know a lock-opener named with spiky brown top-fur?"

After taking a few moments to process the Heartless lingo that Pence was speaking in, Ventus replied, "Yes! Where is he?"

"At the land of high-spires, the great shadow-lands, home to all our brethren, there he is where he hunts us."

Riku stared at the old wizard, Merlin. The wizard was in the middle of a particularly boring explanation for the Shadows or Heartless as they are called, "...so you see these creatures manifest themselves as darkness when in fact they are a representation of the constant struggle within..." Riku could not help but yawn, granting him a small jab of disapproval from Kairi. Riku chuckled, and walked off, following his nose and the aroma of freshly baked bread, it was only then that Kairi noticed how hungry she was, her last meal being at Twilight Town at least a day ago. The pair of them walked off on their way to find whatever cafe was open.

Aqua wandered through the burned village the third such place so far, the smoke clouding her vision and nose, the only light from a moon. This place was a trading outpost well known for its jewelry and exotic fruits. Despite her searching Aqua could not find anybody, living or dead. Aqua looked down and saw a small star shaped fruit, a Paopu fruit; she picked it up and placed it in her pocket, and proceeded to walk off, letting the remainder of the village burn. Unknown to her, from the burning rubble, Shadows were arising.

Ventus walked to the surface by the clocktower, to find Seifer running around with a gunblade. Behind Seifer a group of the Heartless, several small ones such as the ones that were on Pence and a few larger ones that stood and ran. A streak of light passed through the skies and hit the ground, the lightening destroying the Heartless brigade, Ventus looked around and saw Vivi deep in a trance, summoning Thunder spells to save the town. Another group arrived, before a more powerful spell erased the group. Ventus ran to Market Street, Seifer following, gunblade ready.

Rai and Fuu emerged leading Pence to the "usual spot." Pence stopped walking and turned, his gaze to a squadron of Heartless, Rai and Fuu prepared themselves for combat, Pence walked forward, saying, "No, I will handle this." Pence reached out his hand and the Heartless jumped onto him, his body soon became covered in a dark shroud formed from the Heartless. Pence spread his arms out and released the Heartless. The Heartless returned to the Shadows. Pence turned his face in a puzzled look, he said, "What am I? Who am I?"

Around Twilight Town, the Heartess receded, all at once, Pence's action having saved the town. The citizens of Twilight Town rejoiced at their 'victory' even though soon enough it would be proven hollow, as another legion approached the gates.

Aqua ran at her fastest speed, away from the approaching darkness. She ran past the point of exhaustion to a see a bright light in the distance, in the distance Aqua saw, "Twilight Town?"

**End Chapter 21**

**Next Chapter: More information on Pence's 'condition' will be revealed...**

**Author's note:**

**The Lexicon of Heartless speech, for now and the immidiate future Pence will be speaking with n 'interesting' vocabulary**

**here are the primary parts of this speech:**

**Great-sky-chest-beater - Kingdom Hearts**

**chest-beater - Heart**

**Top-fur - hair**

**Shadow-form -body**

**much more will be revealed in the chapters ahead. Hope you enjoy.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Calm Between Storms

**I'm back!" Sorry for the wait, I have had a really bad couple of weeks. Again I apologize.**

**TheOtherGuest: Pence is similar to the Seeker of Darkness in abilities but Pence is different in many other ways such as goals, Pence is not nearly as evil as Ansem S. O. D.**

**Guest: Yes I apoligize for that, I was starting to feel sick so I wanted to finish the chapter while I was feeling good. Have no fear though this chapter is far better.**

Chapter 22: The Calm Between Storms

_Six weeks before Second Dark Days_

Hayner searched the town with Rai, "How could you let him escape?"

"I didn't know Pence was a prisoner y'know? He just said he had somewhere to be."

It had been two days sense the Heartless invasion. Seifer and Vivi among others were going to be given the keys to the city soon, as reward for their efforts during the battle a whole ceremony was planned, parades and all, Pence however had gone missing, his absence being of particular concern to Roxas, or Ventus as he is really called, due to Pence's connection to the Heartless.

Pence walked through the streets of a celebratory Twilight Town, banners, confetti, and wreckage swarmed the streets, crowds of people unfamiliar to sight walked past, one of them a boy wearing a blue shirt with an exposed midriff and a black hat with a symbol on it came up to him and said, "Hey Pence! We won, for now at least. Vivi and I were going to scout the perimeter, want to come with?"

Hiding his amnesia Pence simply said, "Sure."

"Alright!" Seifer pulled out his gunblade, seeing that the other boy was eying it carefully, Seifer said, "Like my new toy? I call it Hyperion, let's see Leon challenge me now." Seifer ended the sentence with a chuckle.

The two boys met with the young black mage at one of the underground entrances, it had a big "four" on top, nearby Pence saw a broken wall, with a truck haphazardly parked in the center of a small field of rubble. Seeing that sent a surge of information through his system.

It felt like he was watching from a third eye, everything had a distinct yellow tint with all other colors (especially blues) more subtle in the background. He felt lower to the ground, almost like crawling, the wall stood in front of him intact, nearby the screams of the populace flooded his ears, turning to rush at one of the chest-beater holders, a sudden slamming sound echoed through his ears and the feeling of a great weight fell upon him before Pence reemerged into reality.

Zack walked the road to Twilight Town, heading home after a recent victory in the games, in a couple weeks he would return for the new Zack Fair cup, named in his honor. Chuckling at the thought of bringing home a cup with his own name on it, he almost forgot the rumors.

_A few days earlier_

Back in Olympus he was talking with a contestant, named Tifa, well more attempted flirting than talking, he overheard two contestants talking, the first said, "Did you hear, some new enemies have been spotted in the southern provinces?"

The second replied, "No. What are they?"

"I don't know, a friend of mine said he saw one, they had yellow eyes, other than that they seemed to be completely black."

"Wow. Sounds dangerous."

"Not for a hero."

The second chuckled, "Well we're in trouble then aren't we!"

_Present_

A ringing noise emerged from Zack's pocket, the man placed his hand in and pulled out his cell phone, "Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Anybody there?"

A voice shallow and weak said, "Hello, Zack."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah..."

"Your... your alive! I thought you were dead."

"No, at least not yet."

"That's good! Where are you?"

"The north coast."

"Aww rotten luck. I'm walking to Twilight Town."

"It's for the best... but we need to meet. Until then don't trust Hollow Bastion."

"What do you mean?"

The phone abruptly cut leaving Zack to ponder what was said. "What's happening?"

Aqua moved onto the beaten path, in her hand she held a small Firaga ball, just in case. Her Keyblade was placed away so as not to draw suspicion. As she walked to the main gate she heard a call in the distance, "Xion?" Aqua turned and saw the man from the Struggle, Zack.

Far to the north, along the Sea of Solitude, too far to the east of Phillip's castle to have to worry about Hollow Bastion, a very mismatched trio marched.

Maleficent spoke to Cloud, "You should not have made the call."

"Zack can be trusted."

Braig spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's good enough for me."

Maleficent with a scowl on her face yelled, "Fools! Now they can track our-"

Braig cut in, "Stop talking, you think they'll find us because of the phone call or your constant yelling. As right now I know I can stop the latter." He rubbed one of his guns slowly.

Maleficent raised her staff ready to retaliate, when Cloud lifted up his old sword, "Stop. Zack is my friend, and as a SOLDIER he would never betray us."

Maleficent retorted, "Ah, yes, SOLDIER is a very honorable organization, Sephiroth, is *such a hero* isn't he?"

Cloud stuttered,"He-uh-he was a..."

Pressing her advantage, "Yes, tell us about the horrors he released, the nightmares that nearly destroyed the world..."

"He was a ma-"

Countering his weakness, "He was insane, and you people let him get that way."

Trying to act, "No! Zack he- and Angeal and-and Genesis... Sephiroth, he's locked up where he belongs."

"What about you?"

"I never was in SOLDIER."

"Finally, something they did right!"

Cloud shouted, "You BI-"

A gunshot filled the air. Braig shouted out, "Stop! Your giving me a headache."

The trio walked in silence to the a village, named Costa de Sol, a beach paradise, the perfect place to hide out for a few days.

Sora, and Marluxia walked through Radiant Garden, wearing Black Coats, alongside them one of the top Enforcer squads, they did a sweep of the city, looking for Heartless. Today seemed to be a light day, all around the world reports of them receding were coming in, they seemed to be gathering at large pits or caverns, creating dark shields to protect themselves, but for the past few days, only a couple dozen stray Heartless have been seen. Many called the war over. Including the Enforcer Commander. Marluxia countered, "No. The Heartless wouldn't retreat without a reason, stay vigilant."

Sora spoke, "He's right."

The Commander spoke, "Really, and you would know KEYBLADE!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know the truth! You people created the Heartless as a last weapon to destroy us! We all know it to be true! Men look into your hearts, and see the shadow in his!"

"That's a lie!"

Marluxia intervened, "Stop this madness, this kid is risking his life to help you. If you wish to fight go through me!"

"Not today pinky, but maybe some other time." the guards walked off annoyed abandoning the pair.

Sora looked down contemplating those words, "Could it be true?"

Placing a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder"No."

"No? How do you know?"

"Even created the Heartless, a madman he is. Xemnas however is the real threat. He seems bent on destroying all of us... however if we work together our group can stay alive."

"And who is 'our group'?"

"Myself, another and hopefully you."

"Fine, I'm in. When do we meet?"

"Tomorrow, after dinner, my room."

"See you there."

Marluxia smiled and walked away, Sora turned back to the castle, alone. He could have run if he wanted, but then his family as Xemnas said, "Would not be alive to regret your mistake."

Marluxia walked into a dive bar, a very disgusting place, that smelled of smoke, liquor and despair, a place where cadets, and Enforcers commonly frequent after work, their pay being too small to afford much more. He sat down at a table, and ordered his usual, the Commander from before sat down next to him.

"Well done, my friend."

"Thanks, Pinky."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure, sure. Is the kid in?"

"Yeah, how about your men?"

"Most of them are disloyal enough. I talked with some other commanders, they are willing to look the other way if their pockets grow enough."

"Of course, of course, well a Key does open doors, I wonder about vaults though?"

The two laughed, and toasted their friendship, ready to move forward in the ultimate treason.

**For those of you who don't know what SOLDIER is or who Genesis and Angeal are they are all from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Also in that game: Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth. **

**Next Chapter: Disney Castle under attack and a duel in the throneroom of Hollow Bastion! Who will challenge Xemnas? Who will win? Will your guess be right? Be sure to review and find out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Storming the Castle

**Sorry for the wait, next chapter will be sooner... I have been studying for my final exams recently... In fact I still have some left in the next couple days. Wish me luck!**

**Thank you to Phoenix Keeper for the fav.**

**TheOtherGuest: Both Marluxia and Sephiroth will be built up over the next few chapters, however a very awesome duel involving one of them is coming up soon.**

**Guest: I like Crisis Core as well, it's one of my favorite games!**

**The (brief) duel will be revealed (hint it is very unexpected...)**

Chapter 23: Storming the Castle

_Six weeks before Second Dark Days_

Former-SOLDIER Sephiroth walked through the ruins of the walls of Disney Castle, around him brooms and H.B infantry lay about in various states of injury. Beside him Captain Jack Sparrow, the defector from Eric's renegade navy. The two men wandered through the carnage of war from the various artillery both theirs and the enemy's. They came up to a bridge across a small river, Sparrow sounding uneasy spoke, "Uh- Sephiroth why don't you go on ahead, I'll stay here and fight off any late comers, savvy?"

"Do as you like." Sephiroth continued crossing the bridge, a long thin wooden bridge with a thin and decaying rope handrail on Sephiroths left, to the right the wreckage of a rope handrail, with a cannon shell floating in the river, being carried away by the water. Portions of the wrecked handrail appeared to be intact further on. Sephiroth heard a high whine fast approaching, he started running forward, as fast as he could, as he neared the midpoint, the cannon shell connected and shattered a large portion of the bridge ahead, pieces of the rope handrails were all that kept the bridge from collapsing entirely.

Sephiroth eyed the gap curiously, before deciding on an obvious solution, he ran forward and jumped at the gap, propelling himself across before landing at the other side of the gap and briskly walking to the other side of the river. Sephiroth turned to the wrecked bridge, and with a single stroke he broke the handrails, and summoned a weak aero spell which destroyed the bridge, preventing any others from crossing. Turning forward Sephiroth smiled and proceeded to walk into the inner sanctum of Disney Castle.

Prince Eric viewed the situation from his small hideaway in the ruins of a wall, beside him a few of his former shipmates, his communications officer and a few of his engineers, the security personnel were further up defending King Mickey from harm. Looking again he saw that the first warrior to approach was, Sephiroth. Standing, and reaching for his sword, Eric shouted, "Ready the cannons, on my order we'll blast this monster back to Kingdom Hearts!"

In another part of the world, it was the dead of night, when a pair of figures ran past a door. One said to the other, "How close is the objective?"

The other brushing a leaf off her face, "Not far, are you sure you can break the lock?"

"Of course. It should be no trouble." She quickly went to work and within minutes the lock popped open and the pair walked in. The pair entered the castle at the heart of Radiant Garden.

The first spoke to her partner, "Aerith, is this worth it?"

"Yes, it is worth it, Rikku."

"Fine. Secure the area, I'll get the Gullwings ready."

Aerith walked into the castle, but instead of waiting for her partners in crime, she ran to the far end, with a magic staff in hand, she ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, the ceiling glowed red, illuminating the dark room, as a siren sounded, Aerith readied the staff to defend herself in case of an attack. Pounding of footsteps, Aerith took a deep breath as the door opened and she saw three very angry flying girls.

In a very annoyed tone one of the three with the darkest hair said, "I thought we were going in together..."

"I need to speak to Xemnas alone."

Rikku pulled out a card and handed it to her friend, saying, "Fine, five minutes, then we will kill him."

Aerith nodded, "Five minutes." She hit the button for the top floor and the door closed, placing the card in its slot Aerith felt the elevator move up.

Sephiroth, walked into an area of ruined walls and towers, presumably destroyed by Eric's opening volley. Sephiroth heard a rock shift, and just in case he grabbed his sword. Standing up from the rock face, Eric looked down at the warrior, "So they sent you here. You do know that this is a suicide mission right?"

"All I know is that its suicide to go against me."

Sarcastically, "Always the hero, eh Sephiroth? Is that why Xemnas loves you sooo much?"

"Xemnas is a fool."

"No, he's a monster. Reaching for the stars trying to control the World. Somebody needs to stop him, even if it is another monster..."

"Tempting, but you know why I am here. When I return to Radiant Garden, Xemnas will die, but you won't live to see that!"

"Fine, but only one will die here, and it shall be you! Fire Cannon one!"

A ball of lead flew in Sephiroth's direction, with a single motion Sephiroth swiped his sword up and down, the ball split cleanly in two flew off missing his head, creating a gust of a wind that flapped his long hair.

"Fire Cannons 2 and 3!"

Aerith walked into the throne room, and saw Xemnas standing at the far end, looking at a globe, he spoke with a voice cold and calculating, "I knew you would come eventually."

"Really?"

"Yes, Aerith, you want to know where they are, don't you?"

"Yes. Do you know?"

"Of course I know, it is my business to know, and I will give you that information for a price."

"Which is?"

He tossed the globe over to her, Aerith looked closely and found two red dots, one at the northwest shore, near a major port and a collection of fishing villages, the other at the southern forest, near Twilight Town. Each was labeled, the northern one Zack, the southern Cloud.

Xemnas stepped forward continuing to speak, "I tracked a phone call to those two locations, you can go and find him there, I marked the locations carefully."

Nervous, "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing much, a lock of your hair."

"My hair?"

Xemnas summoned a red blade and in one motion swiped off a piece of her hair and grabbed it in his hand, he closely examined it before letting it go, "Congratulations, if your heart were purer than the touch of my ethereal blade would make your hair glow, since it isn't you may leave, take advantage of the opportunity to reunite with the man you love, and choose carefully, because the other..." he grabbed the globe and crushed it, some of the pieces flying at Aerith including a tracking device that she wouldn't find out about till it was too late.

Aerith walked out and met with Rikku and the Gullwings, "He's all yours."

As Aerith stepped into the elevator the sounds of a violent clash filled her ears, as did two screams.

Rikku ran forward a dagger in hand, and swiped at Xemnas, he disappeared as her dagger would have made contact, and then she felt a surge of electricity and finally saw darkness.

_Hours later_

Eric manually fired the final cannon, ordering his men to do the same, Sephiroth slashed at the cannon as it fired, causing an explosion that sent Eric flying backwards. At that moment his cell phone rang, Sephiroth picked it up, on the other end Prince Phillip spoke, "Return to base, we have to talk, by the way that is an order Sephiroth."

Aerith ran to find the man she loved, passing out of the wasteland around Radiant Garden and into Xemnas' trap, as the man she cared so much for waited in the other direction...

In a dimly lit dive bar, the commander walked over to Marluxia who was holding a newspaper, "My assassins failed, we need somebody stronger, next time... maybe some sort of hero."

Marluxia putting down his paper pointed at a headline that read_, "Zack Fair wins another match! New Fair Cup announced in honor of him!" _Smiling Marluxia spoke softly, "I think I found our hero..."

**Aerith makes her appearance, but who is she hunting for, Cloud or Zack? Also what do you think Xemnas wants with pure hearts?**

**Please stay tuned for Chapter 24...**


	24. Chapter 24: Stepping Forward

**Hello again, school's out, and my vacationing is out. So, here is chapter 24!**

Chapter 24: Stepping Forward.

_Five weeks before Second Dark Days_

A train traveling quickly across the surface, a helicopter flies across the side of the train, pulling up and opening its side door. A young man stood in the gap, brushing hair out of his eyes, Ienzo jumped on top of the train, and started running for the first class passenger section. The train sped forward, on its approach for Hollow Bastion, before getting to the station it would circle the city twice.

Joshua stood in the rafters of the meeting room, resisting the urge to chuckle to himself, and reveal his presence, below Prince Phillip and the (evil) Queen waited for the guest of honor, hearing the slamming of footsteps, Joshua smiled, and prepared to listen closely to the meeting ahead.

Sephiroth walked into the meeting room, or round room as many were starting to call it. Beside him a pair of guards, leading him in, for whatever use it may bring, they had their swords out. The tall man briefly chuckled as he thought of the pair of guards even considering that they could be a threat to him. In comparison to him they were less than ants, and he had an itchy foot. Sephiroth was guided further in to the table, a chair pulled out, he sat down. The other seats sat empty, but Sephiroth knew he was not alone. The guards turned and left leaving Sephiroth alone with shadows in the corners of the room.

A voice from the shadows arose, "Hello Sephiroth."

"Who are you?"

Another voice, this one belonging to a woman, "We are those that need your help."

"At least show yourselves."

The first voice, "Fine." he stepped forward revealing himself to be, Prince Phillip.

Across the room the second figure emerged, her subjects call her, 'The evil Queen'.

Sephiroth laughed, "He he ha. So the leaders of Hollow Bastion need my help. With what I may ask?"

Prince Phillip took a few steps forward and sat at the chair directly across Sephiroth, the Queen taking the seat to the Prince's right. She spoke, "Something is happening to Hollow Bastion, a madman has taken over."

Sarcastically, Sephiroth responded, "A madman! Ha, you used to say the same about me, or Ansem, why was Braig the only one you guys liked?"

Ignoring the question, Price Phillip continued, "We need somebody who can stand against Xemnas."

"And you think that is me?"

Phillip smiled, "Of course, you were our greatest success, and our greatest failure, perhaps you can redeem yourself and save the World..."

"I don't care about the world, Phillip, your kind has polluted and corrupted it, I'll kill Xemnas, but I want something in return." Sephiroth pulled out his sword and held it with one hand on the blade, and one on the hilt, with a quick motion he snapped the sword in two. "I want my real sword back, not this fake. You want to know my price for Xemnas' head? I WANT MY SWORD!"

Phillip sighed, "I'm afraid Braig had your sword and he lost it in a wager-"

"To me." the sound of chuckling filled the room, as a sound of wind gusting fell upon them all. Sephiroth looked up and saw, Joshua smiling. "So, Sephiroth, what are you willing to do to get your all so precious sword back, hmm?" Joshua's chuckling filled the room.

Xemnas walked around the lab, impatiently pacing around Even who was busy evaluating data, "Well, Even has the experiment been a success?"

"It is too early to say my lord but it looks to have been a success, the Heartless have congregated at a handful of sites, energy is increasing exponentially, however one problem, the Heartless have summoned powerful energy barriers, satellite telemetry is so far unable to get more detailed readings than the energy spike, we need to lower the barrier to get the readings, sir."

"How is Project Key coming along?"

"Not well sir, despite the data I have collected, the prototypes are all unworthy and unable to accomplish the directive." An evil smile flashed across Even's face, "Perhaps if I could dissect a sample I would be able to better accomplish my goals."

Xemnas looked at the scientist trying to decide whether or not to give him what he wished. Deciding Xemnas spoke, "Who do want?

Riku, Xehanort and Kairi walked slowly across the plains to the north of Traverse Town, Xehanort being the one to slow them down. The old man grasped at his cane and hobbled on it seeming to need it desperately to walk. _"I know your secret, 'old man' if you really needed that cane sooo desperately then why were you leaping at the heartless with agility I have never seen before? What are you up to Xehanort?" _Riku pondered that question as the trio furthered their journey north, to nightfall and to the castle.

Sora and Marluxia walked out of the castle of Hollow Bastion. Looking the boy, Marluxia spoke, "Sora today we are going to-"

Sora clutched his head and collapsed, a sudden throbbing overcoming him, ringing filling his ears, pain in his heart. Sora's vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Marluxia kneeling down near him, before Marluxia became... "Kairi?" Blackness obscured Sora's sight.

A flash of light, never-ending darkness before him, Sora fell, into oblivion.

A voice, familiar yet different, "Who are you? Who... are you? WHO?"

Sora shouting into the depths, "I'm Sora!"

"Sora? No, you can't be. Imposter."

"Imposter? I think you're the imposter!"

"That may be... Let me show you some truth, 'Sora'"

Sora landed and felt his shoes sink slightly into familiar sands, "I'm home... how can this be?"

Sora looked out in the distance and saw a man about his height in a black coat, walking across the bridge to the smaller island. Sora stepped forward and the whole world shifted.  
Sora stood on a piece of rock, and sand, flowing around him more sand with winds flowing through his gravity defying hair, messing it up slightly.

Sora turned, clueless about what was happening around him watched as a wooden sailing boat flew by in the distance, and collided with a rock fragment and both shattered, Sora turned around and saw a massive Heartless, with its yellow eyes staring down at Sora, and a heart shaped whole in the chest.


	25. Chapter 25 Flashback 3 Résistance part1

**So, sorry, I have had horrible writers block wish me luck as I type the next chapter...**

Chapter 25: Flashback 3: Résistance part 1

(modern day)

North of Traverse town, Riku asked Xehanort a question, "What happened during the dark days? I tried to look it up back home but there are no records left."

The old man gripped his cane and gave a sad sigh, "It was cold..."

(Flashback 9 years ago)

A former soldier of Hollow Bastion shivered as he lay in wait. The snow fell on his back, and the backs of his comrades. Lying in wait, on a mountain in the Land of Dragons. Their commander, Master Xehanort had ordered them to wait "For the target" he said, but nobody knew what he meant.

A loud noise sharpened his senses, the congregated soldiers turned and saw, one of their own had sneezed, "Sorry!" he whispered, "Allergies..."

The soldiers turned to see a small cloud of smoke from the pathway. The sound of snow crunching echoed through the mountaintop. Xehanort spoke quietly to the soldiers, surprising them, "Prepare yourselves."

A man on a horse led a caravan, of soldiers both on foot and on horseback, in the middle a caged cart with blankets used to disguise its passengers rolled along gently followed by another similar division of soldiers in the rear.

Xehanort spoke quietly, "Attack."

The soldiers heeded his command and they stood up, and opened fire, the sound of fira rifles filled the area, echoes could be heard in the village below for hours hence. The attack lasted no longer than a minute, by the end, the horses ran off back down to the village afraid of the noise and fire. The loyalists littered the floor except for a couple who had surrendered. The ex-H. B. soldiers charged down the hill and pointed their rifles at the loyalists.

Xehanort walked down the path and pointed his Keyblade at the cart. Like magic the cart's walls fell down, the blankets disappeared in a flash of light, and standing in the middle, a door.

One of the soldiers, asked, "Sir, what is this?"

Xehanort smiled, "Once lost in the sands of time, shrouded in a sea of mystery, this door is a prison. A prison, surrounded by ice and snow. Caged away by an ignorant empire, this door is a key to the future, a key to our rebellion, a key to hope itself. I command you, as your master, door, open yourself!"

The door opened, light filled the area, a low hum gradually filled the ears of the assembled, becoming a high pitch whine. The soldiers gripped their ears, as every sense in their body cried out in protest, a charred smell filled their nose, sudden sensations of hot and cold, a feeling of laying on a bed of thorns, the soldiers and even Xehanort, gasped for air in an invisible ocean of pure agony, then as suddenly as it started, it stopped, the door stood fully open, and shrouded figures walked out.

One of the soldiers looked through the door and saw, vast armies marching across a frozen plain, the first few walked out, took off their hoods, and seemed to be embracing sunshine, one took of his hood, to reveal black colored eyes, a rarity the soldier instantly recognized him to be...

Offering his hand, the lead warrior spoke, "I, Shang Yu, leader of the Huns, offer you my thanks for releasing me from the Door to The Rift."

Xehanort stood taking Shang Yu's hand in a firm handshake, "I Xehanort, true Master of the Keyblade accept your thanks."

The soldier watched in awe, as an army of Huns walked through the door, to freedom. After the Huns emerged, more came through, an army of skeletons, who regained their humanity in the light of day, some had the classic skull and crossbones icon of piracy on their coats, the lead one a man with a feather in his grandiose hat named Barbossa likewise offered his thanks. The door stayed open still as the Huns, the skeletons, and even some monsters emerged, joining the rag tag band of soldiers, and forming a true army loyal to Master Xehanort.

The army mobilized, quickly marching to the town below, the army of the Keyblade, they declared themselves. The town below, was occupied in under an hour, soldiers stood on the perimeter, Huns charged at encampments below, and the civilians were sealed away in the nearby cave, meanwhile Xehanort walked up to the door above, and stepped through to the other side, to The Rift.

(Present)

Riku asked, "What happened then?"

"Then my dear boy, a griffon bit my ankle, and I fled back and the sealed the door, letting it be buried in the snow...

(what really happened 9 years ago)

Xehanort walked for what felt like hours, on the steppe of The outer Rift, searching for something, above a sky not day or night, completely alien to him, green in color and giving him the feeling of being lost and found every second. Each step made him feel like he was being broken up and put back together, utter pain filled him, yet Xehanort knew, he couldn't die in the ultimate prison of The Rift. Hours or years, minutes or decades, time held no meaning in this icy fortress. A while later, Xehanort found his prize, a metal rod, gleaming despite resting in an area of eternal twilight. Xehanort grabbed the rod, and held it up, the simple act of holding it, felt like it was burning his hands, but Xehanort held on tighter with his right hand, and used his left to polish away the ice, revealing the symbol of an X, the symbol of the X-blade. Smiling, Xehanort turned and walked back the way he came, excited beyond belief at obtaining his first piece of the greatest prize in history.

**If you are still reading this far, I thank you, if you have ANY ideas of what should happen next, let me know, my writers block is very, very bad...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys, How's it going? I'm doing a little better with Writers Block (aka the bane of existence) This probably isn't the best chapter so far, sorry, please hang with me!**

Chapter 26: Résistance part 2

The modern Keyblade Friends, descendants and friends of the original group, their modern leaders, meet in secret once every year, that was until all but 3 tragically died in the Heartless attacks. Seifer the head of Twilight Town, and the surrounding provinces, walked outside the town walls, inspecting the damages, and shooting away the straggling Heartless. With him, Rai who gladly beat the larger heartless with his fists, and Pence, who seemed like he just had a concussion recently. Seifer tossed his party members, a potion and an Esuna, to keep them up and running, while this mundane task of guard duty is going on, Seifer thought about his next move, _"If we had some magic users, a sorceress or a few more Keybladers, we could assault Hollow Bastion ... but... if we could get Squall or whatever that chicken wuss calls himself to help out. We need an army, even the Heartless could help..."_

Marluxia, Larxene, and Sora met in the city sewers, after dark. They were forced to change the meeting place several times in the past day due to Xemnas's patrols. The boy spoke, his hood up, in a hushed voice, "What's the-"

The man in an angry and incredibly soft voice, "Quiet. Larxene remove any bugs."

The woman engulfed herself in a bolt of lightning, the energy coursing through her, until she released it, into a semi-sphere of pure electricity. Sora and Marluxia, staggered back as the raw energy walls gave them a powerful jolt. After a few excoriating, moments, the energy continued onwards through the remainder of the sewers, removing the dim-light they originally had, and shrouding their faces from view.

Sora, relieved and panting spoke, "Now what is the plan?"

Marluxia in the darkness smiled, "You are our ace in the hole. I now have the loyalty of four-fifths of the Garden Guard, and over half the enforcers. In under a month, I will contact, a Keyblade Friend operative, and have him and his cohorts launch an attempted coup, the Garden Guard will defect and aid them, Xemnas will call his loyalists in, and defend him you will join them, most likely we will have to fight anywhere from seven to nine of them. Larxene will join the KF, in attacking our former comrades, and you will use your fascinating blade and help me defeat Xemnas."

"Then what?"

"Then we set up a new government, and a new nation, one that is free, and equal, I as the new King will ensure that."

"So all I have to do is kill Xemnas?"

"Kill him... No, no, a bloodless coup is what I want, it ensures legitimacy for the new monarch. I, King Marluxia the first will give Xemnas a fate worse than death, I will send Xemnas into The Rift, and have you lock the last door in existence, the door that is Xemnas's throne."

The three of them laughed, each imagining their diabolical plan succeeding, and worrying of the horrible consequences that would come with failure.

Aeirth ran until she reach a hill, one of the seven hills surrounding Radiant Garden, carved through the hill, a train track, Aeith contemplated jumping the to the other side of the deep chasm, but she didn't for a train came speeding by, the gust of wind from the train, caused her to stagger backwards, until she tripped on a rock and fell forward, where she was caught by a young man with hair that shone purple in the moonlight. He smiled, as he set her down, "Careful, Miss, this train is going fast."

"What are you doing on top of a train? Who are you anyway?"

The young man bowed, "I am Zexion, the high scholar of Hollow Bastion, as for my abysmal accommodations, I got kicked out of the buffet car. Now that my tale has been revealed who are you? And why are you jumping on trains?"

The young woman thought of a fake name, quickly, "I'm...Aeris." she internally cringed at how close the two names are, I was walking to the eastern market when I got lost and fell onto this train."

"The Eastern markets are the other way, you must have a terrible sense of direction. Anyways, there is no getting off the Radiant Express until we reach Radiant Garden. So tell me something, what is your real name?"

Eric lifted a heavy brick, he and his men doing the arduous task of clearing the rubble, some of it they caused, some of it Sephiroth's fleet, now the rubble is all that's left after the battles, the survivor's of Eric's navy, under 2,000 in number were assembled at other zones, outside the outer walls of Disney Castle clearing the rubble, fixing the destruction they had wrought upon this land.

The mouse, King Mickey walked along the cleared road path, "How goes the work, Eric?"

"Slow going, Mickey, the rubble should be cleared by the end of the week, but reconstruction, could take years."

"Okay, walk with me, there is some trouble brewing, and I would like to hear from your perspective."

They walked up the road, past rubble, and clearing efforts of brooms, an assortment of talking animals and humans. The duo walked in silence, under the evening sun to the inner sanctum of Mickey's Castle, inside past a mixed guard unit. Eric looked back as he stepped in, inside he held the feeling that nothing would ever be the same again. Mickey, and Eric walked through a deep corridor, some blast marks on the walls showed that some fighting penetrated the perimeter, as he walked further on the signs of violence decreased. Eric, and Mickey reached the end of the long dark hall, to reach an open blast door. The duo walked in and the door closed behind them, the dim lights in the room darkened, as a table in the middle glowed red, shapes of light, holograms, took form, as Eric looked on amazed at the scope of Disney's technology.

The red light glimmered across the room revealing the legendary Yen Sid, Goofy the knight, and Donald the mage, around the table as Mickey and Eric took their places.

Yen Sid spoke, "Merlin has reported the presence of new monsters, called the Heartless, he, Cid, and Pete are busy clearing out the town, Xehanort, and Riku are returning with another Destiny Islands survivor. Reports are also coming in of Hollow Bastion being attacked by a number of Heartless as well." the map shifted to an aerial view of a valley of some sort, with an eerily brighter red dome over it. Yen Sid continued, "Across the world, twelve sites like this exist. The Heartless have congregated and burrowed into it. These domes, a dark purple in color, flowing with darkness appeared over the sites, underneath satellite pictures show only a mass of darkness, possibly the Heartless."

Eric interrupted, "Wait did you say satellite?"

Mickey spoke up, "Yes, two years ago a satellite was placed in orbit."

"How come we, I mean Hollow Bastion, never detected it?"

Donald smiled, "Mythril Fiber, combined with a stealth spell, nobody but us can detect it."

Yen Sid continued, "As I was saying these domes, the twelve sites exist across the world, both in our territory and Hollow Bastion's. It is unknown what the purpose of the domes serve, Merlin believes that they exist as some sort of protection."

All eyes fell on Eric, as Mickey spoke, "What would Hollow Bastion do in this case?"

Eric reached a hand to his forehead, wiping away some of the sweat, caused by his nervousness, "Well, Xemnas has always been a militeristic dictator, for years he advocated invading this place, knowing him however, he will try to punch a hole in the roof of one of the domes, perhaps with the Highwind." Eric took a pause after referring to the legendary airship, designed for transport and combat, "From there, he'll send in a few soldiers, likely in some Helicopters, they'll shoot up the place pretty bad, before getting a science team in."

The red map showed a pair of aerial views with three airships shown in total

Mickey responded, "No, the Highwind is currently deployed at Radiant Garden, the other airships, the Invincible, and the Enterprise, are off restoring order to Agrabah unless there are any others, are there?"

"No... Wait, there's that gambling casino Setzer owns, nobody else knows, but it's built out of the hull of an ancient airship, and from what we examined, it's made out of a substance, we've never seen before, some sort of gelatinous easily bonding fragments. If it were flying, it could work."

Goofy for the first time spoke in the meeting, "Well, what if we bought it? We could fly it around and take a serving-surviving-sefterignger?"

Donald whispered none too quietly, "Survey."

"Ah yes, a survey of our own, we know the sites, and gee we could send in our own team when Master Xehanort returns."

Mickey smiled, "That's it! Eric where is this Casino?"

The red map shifted to a world map. Pointing, Eric spoke, "Here just south of Costa del Sol."

**Cue the dramatic music.**

**This chapter highlights the 2nd part of the resistance in the past and present, 3rd part will return to the future for the first time in a while.**

**Please leave a review, I want to be sure people are still reading...**


End file.
